


Sayonara Zetsubo: Gem Boy

by Yosu



Series: multi chapter fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heterosexual Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Citrine (or his earthling identity, Hajime Hinata) infiltrates a high school, known as Hopes Peak Academy, it goes awry.Or, if it's too long and didn't read,"THE STORY OF HOW I GOT STUCK ON THIS DIAMOND FORSAKEN ISLAND!"( SDR2 x SU, Crossposted on Wattpad)





	1. PROLOGUE, PART 1 -- SMELL OF ISLAND BREEZE

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this part of the prologue :(  
> not bc i dont like the beginning of sdr2 its because this is very old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((

Citrine, or going by his new identity Hajime Hinata, stood in front of the gates of Hopes Peak Academy, clad in his human disguise. This would make his diamond happy, the continuation of the Earth colonization.

Citrine could only just salivate at the idea of more kindergartens being built here. More adventurines, more jaspers , heck, maybe more sapphires. All he had to do was walk through the gates and start his diamonds plans! He could only imagine what her expression would be -- glad. Maybe even grateful that a puny citrine like himself completed a plan!

"Thank you Citrine facet 11J8 cut HH1, I'll check with my cohorts about giving you a pearl. Maybe even a squad." His diamond would coo at him, holding the male gem in her palm, while he was in his true gem form.

Walking in the school, Citrine felt his being go numb, almost like being cracked. Or, what he thought believed being cracked was like. He'd seen gems crack, glitching between a liquid goo to a digital form. Citrine only seen gems crack when they'd make a mistake. And then they were shattered.

And that's when Citrine passed out/poofed.

\-----

When Citrine awoke, well, reformed really, he was in a class room full of writhing earthlings. Citrine was hurt, and felt dazed beyond belief. Of course, the gross earthlings were starring at his awesome super secret gem-ness.

"Look, the dipshit sleepyhead woke up!" A small, blonde female earthling pipes up. Citrine noted that the room was loud since fifth-teen earthling would be loud. Stupid, gross, ugly earthlings. He also noted that the girl had large blonde pigtails that curved, and she looked like a gem that'd be in Pink Diamonds court. 

"Please don't call your fellow classmates that, he's probably just as confused and out-of-it like the rest of us." Spouts a tall, plump man. Citrine noted how the male earthling was very... off. Even for a human.

A girl with neck long red hair, looking like a tall slim ruby, shrugged at the fat earthling. "Jeez, man. You three were the last to wake up and you guys look pretty fishy to me. Anyways, where's the teacher? She couldn't be late."

A tall male earthling, that strangely reminded Citrine of a pearl, stood up and slouched. "She could be late. I really see no problem with her being late."

Citrine almost laughed at the earthlings confusion.

Seriously? Citrine thought, They act like newly hatched rubies! By diamond, that one female does look like one... Citrine thought smugly, starring at the earthlings. Maybe... Citrine could prove his superiority to these earthlings by using his low-key future vision! Since, like all sapphires, citrine's had future vision - albeit limited. Hell, citrines were the sapphires of his diamonds court! So he had a way to help, or really prove he's better.

Searching possibilities, Citrine could only find one future that could happened:

She was already here. Sadly, Citrine couldn't tell who was here in the classroom. What happened to his future vision?

"... she's coming." Citrine mumbled, scratching his head. Was he damaged? Well, he probably wasn't damaged -- but the lack of his future vision didn't bother him. He never liked his future vision anyways. Citrines, while like sapphires, were more akin to Yellow Diamond's peridots. Kindergartners... tactician-ing... scientists... the main thing citrine was made for was growing gems like smoky quartzes and milky quartzes , not telling futures. 

"Yeah, sleepin' fuckin' beauty. We know that!" Screeched a skinny short blonde boy.

Disrespectful. 

For a minuet, there is a silence that reminds Citrine of the serene court of his Diamond, he could almost faintly hear the song, or chorus, of his Diamond's pearl would sing.

That's when Citrine heard it.

"Cwuld somewone welp me up?" He heard something squeak. Citrine fidgeted. The ruby-esque turned her head. The little blonde lemon female earthling laughed.

"... what was that?" Citrine heard a male earthling rasp behind him. He almost sounded like those high class goshenites in his diamond's court.

"It was me!" Squeaked a small rabbit... which was so weird, jumping onto the teachers desk.

The class fell silent. And that reminded Citrine the times his Diamond's pearl messed up or when a gem came back with a shattered gem in hand or their gem was cracked.

Moments like these made Citrine shiver in his gem. It reminded him of his visions of him, or simply his gem, being shattered. Being in this silence reminded him even more.

And it made him him remember them even more. And times like these it made him think his most common of his visions. Him committing the most hideous crime of Homeworld and his Diamond's court.

Cross Gem Fusion. In his visions, his Diamond would just scream at him, and then smash him with her glaive. Thankfully, that has yet to happen. Because Citrine was a stupid rebel gem.

A boy with pinkish hair broke the silence and snapping Citrine out of the silence. "... are you or teacher?" He mumbled, pulling on his pulling on his yellow jumpsuit.

"I'm Usami! I'm a itti bitti girl who's sweeter than milk!" The bunny squealed, pulling out a staff, which reminded him of an adventurine's healing wand. "And we're going on a class field trip! Hwad master Kirigiri wanted you all to have a hwopeful semester!"

Field trip? Was that the earthling version of a gem mission? Good Diamond, did the earthling think they could evade Homeworld with their corrupted gem thing and primitive space crafts? What idiots.

"Where are we going, 'sensei'?" A tall female spoke, which unusually reminded Citrine of Yellow Diamond. She spoke with the same elegance and was dresses like a high class gem, like Lapis Lazuli from the Blue Diamond court or Morganite from the long gone Pink Diamond court. Did Earth have a similar caste similar to Homeworld's? 

"To Jabborwock Island of cwurse!" The corrupted gem said, giggling.

That confused Citrine. What exactly was a island, and more specially, what was "Jabborwock Island"? Was it like a temple or a pier for an upper class gem like Berylls or Zircons? Or was it a stupid earthling thing?

At this point, Citrine knew it had to be the letter.

With a wave of the corrupted gem known as 'Usami', the walls around the class fell apart, revealing weird... rocky stuff separating the group and Citrine from a massive amount of water.

Citrine was dumbfounded. Was this 'Usami' some sort of elemental gem? Dear Diamond, what if 'Usami' could see through his disguise? Oh Diamonds...

"What the fuck?!" The blonde male earthling yelled in surprise.

"...oh my." The earthling that looked like a goshenite rasped, raising an eye brow.

"Ibuki-san is confused!" Yelled the Ibuki. She -- the 'Ibuki' -- reminded Citrine of the crazy lace agates from Blue Diamonds court.

Like earlier, the group started to freak. This confusion startled the great Citrine, since maybe the earthlings, like himself, were afraid of water or gem shards.

So maybe that's why Citrine's vision faded to black...


	2. Prologue -- Smell of Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine wakes up, and meets a pretty decent earthling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> citrine i diagnose you with gay

**WHAT U NEED**

When Citrine woke up, everyone had left him - which was typical of grubby earthlings. Well, for exception for the goshenite earthling.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake." Sighed the earthling, rubbing his forehead. "You were out of it, well, everyone was but... we were worried."

What?

"Oh," Citrine rasped, and it was almost weird hearing it. "... thank you?" Citrine mumbled. His great, beautiful Diamond never mentioned that the earthlings had intelligence this high... pfft! As if.

Citrine almost laughed at his own ignorance. Yes, this single earthling seemed smart -- but they were definitely not all this smart.

"By the way, the rabbit Usami wanted us to introduce ourselves. So, um," The earthling said awkwardly and hit of stereotypical Earthling confused.

"I am Hinata Hajime." Citrine (well, Hinata) said, giving his fake name. He was slightly scared of giving his true identification. And thankfully he didn't (he could've just explained it as a mistake). "It's a pleasure to meet you... and thank you for waking me up."

 _NOW STOP, BUT YOU PROCEED_  
**"Hajime Hinata", Ultimate ???**  
_THIS IS WHAT U NEED, WHAT U NEED_

"... Komaeda Nagito. I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you too." The earthling - now know as Komaeda - responded, smiling.

Now that Citrine had gotten a decent look at Komaeda -- it dawned on him. Despite being a flithy earthling, Komaeda reminded him of his diamond.

Fluffy, shoulder length cream white hair, tall and slightly muscular build. Pale, almost snow white skin... it slightly warmed Citrine's core.

Komaeda pulled himself up, and softly readjusted a long green overcoat. "Do you need help up, Hinata-kun?" The white haired male said softly, stretching a thin long arm. "By the way, what's your talent? I'm the..." Komaeda gave a sigh, "... Ultimate Lucky." Komaeda mumbles disappointingly, almost reminded the way his older co-gems would say The Crystal Gems.

Of course, this made Citrine shiver. He had a talent, yes, but that handling the kindergartens. Which he shared peridots. "I... I can't remember. In fact, when I woke up, I couldn't remember at all..." Citrine mumbled, raising his curvy body up. It was quite easy fibbing to an earthling, but there was still a... weird feeling in his gem -- something he couldn't put into words (or thoughts, or text in a SDR2 fanfiction...).

Komaeda gave a soft, awkward laugh. "Ah, that's okay, Hinata-kun." Komaeda responded, and Citrine could tell that it was true -- which strangely made Citrine... glad(?).

I hope the repercussion from being NICE to a mere earthling is slight... Citrine though, heaving his body completely up, smiling at the the thought as he walked with Komaeda away from the sandy pier. While walking, Citrine noticed a gold-colored vintage monitor, almost reminding Citrine of his own.

\----

Getting on the first... island, as Komaeda referred to it, and they were met by something like a kindergarten.

Almost.

"Oh!" Komaeda chirped, "There's some of our classmates, Hinata-kun! Let's go talk to them," That made Citrine stare at Komaeda, and almost instinctively said no. Of course, not wanting to insult their... petty cultural things.

Walking into the faux Kindergarten, Citrine noticed a female earthling as tall as he and Komaeda. She had tan skin, long reddish brown hair, and wore a red miniskirt and white... thing, that he was wearing. She had an extremely muscular build -- like a good, sturdy quartz.

"Yo! The names the Owari Akane. Hey, aren't you the kid the passed out?"

 _HOW TALL ARE YOU_  
**Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast.**  
_C'MON, TRY AND SCRATCH ME_

Citrine blushed a light brown, like all citrine's. "...yes, I am. By the way... I am Hinata Hajime. I hope we hang out, or something..." Citrine responded respectively, starring at the earthling.

That's when Komaeda tapped his solid light, alerting Citrine. "That's Owari Akane-san, she's the Ultimate Gymnast. Apparently, all her stunts are improvised!" Komaeda said quietly but in an excited tone.

Citrine sighed. "But that's dangerous, and don't tell me she's doing it in that..." She could get hurt, and those weird things on her chest... Citrine respond flatly, starring at Owari intensely.

Komaeda gave a raspy laugh, covering his mouth slightly. "I see your intrigued by Owari-san's... chest." Komaeda shook his head, "To answer your question, Owari-san is the Ultimate Gymnast, so she's fine.

Looking around the faux Kindergarten, and ignoring Komaeda's weird and off color comment, he noticed her. And thusly, starred.

The evil female lemon earthling, who's dress was orange and segmented. Her hair was put up into two blonde pigtails, with strange hair ornaments.

Citrine had to be frank -- she looked like a gem that'd be in Blue Diamond's court. Or in simpler words, fashion over function. He actually felt bad for her, since the court had really gone down in recent millennia. He nearly felt pity for the earthling girl.

Almost.

"Man!" She peeped, starring back at the superior gem life form. "I wouldn't except the resident Sleeping Beauty Boy to a perverted lolicon! But I guess his bland looks were a clear sign of it..."

'Perverted lolicon!'?

"Apologies, princess... I guess." Citrine responded, tempted to do the diamond salute towards her. She's so darn haughty...

"Whatever," The blonde mumbled, nonchalantly mushing something on the fence surrounding the faux Kindergarten.

Citrine sighed, pushing his pride of his diamond's angst of the Blue Diamond court.

And now that he thought about it, the earthling looked more akin to the Pink Diamond court.

Pushing away his pride was still relevant however. Ever since the day the pink matriarch had hatched from this ugly blue crust, there was always a rivalry between the two. Pink Diamond was lax and out going from the day she formed, whilst his beautiful Diamond was strict and often gave the 'cold shoulder' to the other gems and Diamonds.

"Since I wasn't awake while everyone was talking and such, may you please introduce yourself?" Citrine mumbled awkwardly, trying to swallow his Diamond pride.

"Uh, alright..." The Lemon mumbled under her breath. "I'm Saionji Hiyoko, the Ultimate Dancer." Saionji said sweetly toward the gem, smiling smugly.

 _Back 2 back, n' spinnin' on the back!_  
**Saionji Hiyoko, Ultimate Dancer (Nihon Buyōka)**  
_Back 2 back, on the turntables' back!_

A Dancer!? That's hilarious! Back on Homeworld, only low class gems like pearls (and his own kind -- slightly) could ever dance, really. So that meant Saionji was a rank lower than him -- a stupid organic pearl! That meant, Citrine could belittle and insult her all the time because of her status as a the earthling version of a pearl.

"... I am Hinata Hajime." Citrine responded back, trying not to snort.

Saoinji didn't respond back, going back back to her pathetic carbon based pearl activities.

Komaeda, like before about the slim quartz-like earthling Owari, tapped his light shoulder. "Hinata-kun," He said softly alerting Citrine attention, "as you may as well know, that is Saoinji Hiyoko-san. She's popular for her doll like appearance and her use of the traditional dance style Nihon buyōka."

Nihon Buyōka? What in the Diamond's name...?

"And... while most her fans are in the 12 to 15 range, a large number of her fans are grown men from our age to late thirties. It's quite creepy, honestly, crushing on a sixteen year old girl... Er, nevermind." Komaeda continued, his mature sounding something akin to silk. Very, very raspy silk.

 _Our age? What's... in Diamond's name is that?_ Citrine thought, confused. Was age essentially like facets? Earthlings were weird. Obsessions with such rudimentary things...

"Huh, that's... interesting." Citrine mumbled. "I... I think...?" Citrine whispered under his breath.

\----

Citrine glanced at the tall, white building. Was it a port? Possibly, of course he didn't really care.

"An airport? So maybe..." Komaeda states, placing a hand under his chin. "Er- never mind. Let's see who is inside!" He said brightly.

By Diamond, please shut up. "Of course, I mandatorily have to meet them, after all."

Komaeda nodded. "Yeah..."

Walking inside, Citrine the two male Earthlings.

They both were tall, and had very gem like appearances. The first had technicolor pink hair and was suited in a yellow jumpsuit. He wore a black... object on his head.

He could barely make out the words (of course, he didn't know Earthling), but he could make out some Earthling slang terms.

Like 'gnarly' or 'radical'.

Gah, those imbeciles don't really change do they, huh...

The other had pale skin with swirly black and gray hair. He had a purple cartilage around his mouth and neck region, and wore a black over coat with combat boots. He had black pants a and pink and white shirt.

Combat boots, however...? Was this Earthling a quartz-like gem...! If he were, Citrine would have a tiny bit of respect for him.

"Oi, Komaeda! Is that the kid who passed out?" Pink haired male asked, hands behind his head.

"I have a name." Citrine snapped. "It's Hinata Hajime."

The Earthling seemed to have jumped back a bit. "Souda Kazuichi." The pink earthling answered, holding out a hand.

Citrine did not understand this gesture.

 _Feelin-in'! Gotta feelin' hounded and surrounded!_  
**Souda Kazuichi, Ultimate Mechanic.**  
_Feelin' hounded! And surrounded!_

"Hinata-kun, that's Souda-kun. He's a the Ultimate Mechanic. He's a lot more obscure than some of us."

Citrine's eyes lit up. "A mechanic?" Citrine gawked. By all technicalities, he was a mechanic.

When a ship of his court was run down and glitching, gems of his type - ERA 2 citrine - had to fix it.

"Souda, what do you repair?" He said, trying to omit space vehicles, gem destabilizers, or the like.

"Mostly cars, planes, stuff you'd find in a junkyard."

Citrine then realized he and Souda had nothing in common. Souda repaired junk, Citrine repaired actual usable objects.

He turned his head to the quartz gem, who spoke before Citrine could pipe in a word.

"Halt. You will come no closer... if you value your life." The tall male commanded.

"Pardon?"

"Hrmph! Even so warned, you persist?" The Earthling male laughed. "Your courage, at least, is commendable. So be it, then."

Courage? You're an Earthling. You don't scare me.

"Nyahaha..." The Earthling laughed. Citrine didn't. "Tell me, courageous one... Would you hear my name? Do you believe yourself worthy? I suppose I must admit..." The Earthling paused. "Your show of bravado amused me somewhat..."

"Before you stands Tanaka Gundam. Do not forget that name..." He smiled. "The When I rule the world, to do so will be to invite death."

 _Take-ah, Take-ah, heat, Take it, maxed out, Hey! UGH!_  
**TANAKA GUNDAM, ULTIMATE BREEDER**  
 _Take-ah, heat heat, 'smack on my face'! Take it!_

"And now, courageous one, you will answer a question from me." Tanaka looked at the gem suspiciously. "Whose master are you?"

My Diamond, of course! What's a diamond you ask? Well, uh,

"What?" Citrine forced out, trying to force out an answer that wasn't anything he thought of.

"I suggest you answer promptly." Tanaka stated. "With which species have you made bonds?" The Earthling asked again.

"...Huh? Bonds? What are you talking about?"

"Answer!" Tanaka commanded. "Answer now, for I shall DESTROY you once you do!" He threatened.

"If you're going to 'destroy' me when I answer, why should I?!" Citrine snapped.

"I think he's asking if you've ever raised a pet..." Komaeda explained sheepishly.

"...A pet?" Citrine repeated. What in his Diamond's name was a pet? "Um... no."

"Nothing?!" Tanaka repeated. "Foolish mortal! Your talent is nothing! A Level 2, at most! You are beneath me!"

Citrine almost lost his stack. "Beneath...!" He snapped. "You're the one-!"

"Yes! You are beneath me! You are garbage! Trash! Refuse!" Tanaka taunted. Citrine blushed caramel. "You are lucky that I deign to continue this conversation!" He continue.

"You know my name, but have you any idea who I am?" Citrine continued his ugly look. "I, Tanaka, was known and feared as 'The Ascendant Ruler of Ice'!" Tanaka stated, a four small creatures crawled out of his scarf.

Small, fuzzy, fat little things.

Are those... a subset of Earthlings...?

"W...Wait a second!" Citrine squeaked. "What the... a-are... How did...?!"

"Behold!" Tanaka proclaimed. The "Tanaka Kingdom"! By making my very body a home to my subjects, I have tamed their evil spirits!

"He's just like our very own Dr. Dolittle." Komaeda joked. "Just what you'd expect from a 'Super High-school Level Animal Breeder'..."

"Hear what 'Mirage Silver Falcon' Jum-P, one of my Four Heavenly Kings of Darkness and Gods of Destruction, has to say:" Tanaka paused to hold a small, sleeping... thing in his hands. "'Do not anger us!'." Tanaka 'repeated', in a loud and threatening voice. "You should heed this warning, insignificant one. You will not find these four... merciful."

Citrine gritted his teeth, almost snarling at Tanaka. He switched to condescending smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Tanaka."

"Um... Anyway." Komaeda stumbled, grabbing Citrine by the hadn - stopping for a moment. "He may be a bit strange, but he's an unmatched genius when it comes to animals. He can tame anything, and he even managed to save some species that were on the verge of extinction.There's a rumor he can even talk to animals..." He paused. "But that's probably just a joke."

 _So... those are "animals". Talking to animals... that's... too crazy for Earthlings... right? Then again... he raises those things inside his scarf. Maybe... No._ He wouldn't dignify Earthlings or this thought with further consideration.


	3. Prologue -- THAT'S PROBABLY TRUE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine is introduced to more Earthlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yells  
> im sleepy :(

**Feelin' hot**

Citrine did not like being insulted at the airport, but he didn't care about that now - Earthlings had no place in his much more advanced gem mind. Komaeda had led him to strange, large building - ROCKET PUNCH MARKET, was what he can barely make out.

He entered glancing around, ever so slightly

"It's a supermarket..." Komaeda stated, looking at Citrine which made the gem jump. "And a pretty big one. So it looks like we won't have to worry about food and supplies, at least for now." Komaeda explained further.

"What do you mean, ' _at least for now_ '?"

"I..." Komaeda paused in confusion. "It's just a figure of speech, Hinata-kun."

"Well, YOU don't even know if any of it is edible!" Citrine snapped, he knew what type of species Earthlings were - a weak species that needed nutrients. "What if it's all tainted?"

Komaeda laughed softly. "You really do suspect everything, don't you, Hinata-kun..." He joked, crossing his arms.

"Can you blame me? Under the circumstances,  _can you really blame me_?" Citrine snapped.  _I'm stuck on an Island that I can't escape! No transporters, ships, future vision! I'm stuck!_

 _"_ Look around you! This 'super-market'..." He paused again gritting his teeth. "It's massive!"  _Well, for a powerless Earthling like Komaeda. I've seen gems and structures that tower over me. "_ But there's no one here except us!" He continued, waving his arms around.

"That can't be helped." Nagito admitted. "When you were asleep, Usami told us it's an uninhabited island." Nagito admitted.

"That's not my point!" Citrine snapped. "I mean..."  _I'm in a crowd of idiots._

Citrine felt a set of eyes piercing into him. Like gem taser (the weaker counter part to a destabilizer), it stung in a weird way.

"Ugh!" Citrine groaned, remembering the stinging sensation of a gem taser.

"...What's wrong?" Komaeda asked, somewhat worried.

"Nothing," Citrine lied. Gem tasers, he hated to admit, were commonplace back in his diamond's court. Typically, his superior  **Gold Agate**  would discipline him that way. "It's just..."

He glanced over, noticing a curvy girl with pinkish-skin and dark purple hair looking at them. She had a baby blue shirt, a pink blouse, and weird socks that went up to her thighs. She wore a white apron.

She blushed awkwardly at Komaeda. "..."

Citrine walked towards the girl, Komaeda following behind him.

"U..." She stuttered. "Um..." She looked at Ctrine. "E..." She tried to smile. "Excuse me..." She mumbled. "Um..." Her smile turned to an unhappy frown. "Y..." Tears formed in her eyes. "You see..."

Silence.

"I..." She started to cried, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry!

"That's no good, Hinata-kun." Komaeda scolded. "You shouldn't make girls cry like that!"

Truth be told, Citrine hated making people (gems or any other species) cry. It gave a horrible feeling in Citrine's gem.

"...But I didn't do anything!" Citrine admitted. " _Or say anything, you dunce!"_  Citrine also admitted he had a sharp tongue.

"Ah..." The girl slowly stopped crying. "So your name is Hinata-san...?" She pulled her hands from her mouth. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to remember it. Can I?" She asked with an unsure voice.

"O..." Citrine stuttered. "Of course..." Citrine mumbled. She was quite polite for an Earthling. "I don't mind..."

"M..." She stuttered. "My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um..." Mikan introduced. "I..." She put her hands to her sides. "I'm very pleased to meet you!" She squeaked.

 _When I was low... You'd raise me up. Raisin', raisin'... me up._  
**Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Health Committee Member**    
_You took me higher! Raisin', raisin'... catch me up, catch me up!_

"Um..." She looked at the two boys awkwardly. "Um..." Pause. "Um..." Pause. "Um..."

She sniffled, whipping away her tears. "It's too much..." She cried. "My nerves..." She shook. "My mind's going completely blank..."

Citrine looked at her. Was she for real?

"...I thought ahead of 5000 ways this conversation could proceed, but I can't remember any!" She cried, putting her face in her hands.

"In that case, take your time and try to remember them." Komaeda told her calmly. "We'll be waiting here. Don't worry about our time. We can wait as long as you need."

"Hawa..." She sat down, tears in her eyes. "Hawawa!"

"Isn't that just putting more pressure on her?" Citrine asked. "I..." He paused. Why did he care? "I Don't think I'd get anywhere by asking her, so I guess I'll just hear it from you.  
Who is this?" The gem asked his taller companion.

"Mikan Tsumiki-san? She's the 'Ultimate Health Committee Member'." Komaeda answered. "If you're hurt, she's the one you want at your side..." He paused. "So you'd better be nice to her! It might just save your life."

Citrine gave an unsure look. Was she... was she a healer?

"Just think..." Komaeda gave Citrine. "Even a little cut could slowly get more and more infected, until you die..." He gave a sarcastic smile, that Citrine didn't catch. "All because you offended Tsumiki-san."

"Don't say that with such a big smile on your face..." Citrine groaned.

"Heh heh..." Mikan softly laughed. "Hehhehhehheh...!" She giggled, rubbing her red eyes.

Citrine glanced at her.

"Ah! I..." She squeaked in fear. "I'm sorry! I laughed without asking for permission! I..." She stuttered, opening her eyes. "I couldn't help it. It's been such a long time since I made new friends, and I was so happy..." She states standing up.

Citrine glanced at her again. " _Friends...?"_ He whispered softly.

"Oh, but you never said you agreed to be my friends! I'm sorry for saying something so impudent! I'll do anything you say..." She shrieks. "So, please don't hate me...!"

"...That's no good, Hinata-kun." Komaeda chastised. "You shouldn't make girls cry like that!"

"But I..." Citrine gasped. "I give up."

"I'm sorry..." She crosses her arms. "I'm sorry!"

Citrine shrugged, walking away from the two to other parts of the market. He made soft  _clinking_ noises as he walked.

He glanced down an aisle, noticing... an strange girl with long dark blue hair with pink, blue, and white highlights. She had horns. She wore a white blouse with a pink ribbon and a black skirt with ripped cloth going up to her thighs.

She placed her hand on her forehead looking on the shelves. "Looking looking looking ♪ Looking over here ♪ Looking looking –" She sang, then paused to glance over at Citrine.

"-Look! It's - hey!" She stated loudly, she paused to think. "I don't know you!"

"Um..." Citrine chirped awkwardly, walking forward to give time to think. "Hi. My name is Hinata Hajime, and –"

"Huh!? What was that!?" She cut him off, walking towards him. "Where's the energy, huh!? Are you still asleep!?" She chastised, jokingly.

"I'm-" Citrine stood still.

"That's not an introduction!" She joked. "THIS is an introduction! You ready?! Let's go!"

She breathed in.

"'Ibu' from Mioda Ibuki! 'Ki' from Mioda Ibuki! 'Mio' from Mioda Ibuki! 'Da' from Ibuki Mioda! That's me - Mioda Ibuki!" Mioda stated excitedly.

_Get Funky, Get Funky, (Hit it!)_  
**Mioda Ibuki, Ultimate Light Music Club Member**  
_GET DOWN (Hue Hue Hue~)!_

She posed ever so dramatically. "Introduction: o-ver! This supermarket is something else, huh?!"

Citrine looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I guess."

"They have hamburgers and ramen and chilli beans and sausages and pasta..." She listed off, tilting her head. "Even melons!"

Citrine glanced at her strangely.

"That's food that can satisfy Americans and Chinese and Mexicans and Germans and Italians..." She listed again, almost  _singing._ "Even Yubari residents!"

**(A/N: The city of Yubari is famous for their melons.)**

"Huh." What... what were those things?

"Uwah! This is so exciting! Such a huge assortment of products is just so exciting!" She chirped. "But being excited makes me so hungry! I don't even get my own body..." She looked at Citrine with a frown, gripping her pale arms. "Why must Ibuki get hungry when she's excited, huh!?"

Citrine looked at her strangely. "I... I don't know." He was so confused.

"Kyahaha," Mioda laughed. "The human body's mysterious, huh?!"

"Oh there you are-" Komaeda said, walking down the isle Citrine and Mioda were in. "Um..." He mumbled, noticing Citrine's utter confusion of the punk girl.

"This slightly overwhelming person is our 'Ultimate Light Music Club Member'..."

"...With a title that ridiculous, I assumed it'd fit her." Whispered sarcastically.

"She comes from a girls-only high school, where she played guitar for a super-popular girl band." Komaeda explained. "I heard that their hit single, 'After-school Poyoyon Hour' sold a million copies."

Pause.

"A super-popular girl band..." Komaeda stated. "Light music club..."

Pause.

"...I think you've seen about that before... somewhere." Komaeda joked.

"No."

Komaeda shrugged, " I also heard she left the band over creative differences. She's now pursuing a solo career."

Citrine blinked. "...Creative differences?"

"Are you intrigued?!" Mioda asked, leaning to them.

"Whoa!" Citrine squeaked. "Did you hear us?!"

"I'm a musician, after all!" Mioda smiled. "Just like Schubert and Bach and Edison and Van Gogh and Pele and Senna..." Mioda listed. _A_ _gain._ "...A gifted musician!

"You're saying you've got sensitive ears." Citrine blankly stated.

Komaeda rubbed his head. "But..." He paused. "...Two thirds of those people aren't musicians."

"Details, details!" Mioda responded gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't noticed, in the original game kuzuryuu calls hinata and komaeda "retards" (lol)
> 
> i changed it to "beach bitches". which is slang for two gay guys.
> 
> im trying :((((


	4. Prologue - PHOTO FINISH PRINCESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda... what is a "photographer"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the koizumi chapter

"Ah!" A redheaded girl called towards Citrine, clad in a green dress and long sleeved white blouse, with black tights. "Hey, you're the guy who lost his head back on the beach, aren't you?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

"Um..." Citrine blushed. "Yeah, I am..."

"A man shouldn't be so fragile, you know?" She scolded. "It's your job to protect us girls at times like this, isn't it?"

"I..." Citrine mumbled. He always protected girls, that was kind of his job as a member of Homeworld - since the majority was female. "I guess?"

"You're here for introductions, aren't you? I don't think we've made ours yet. Um..." She stopped to think. "My name is Koizumi Mahiru. Nice to meet you, I guess." Koizumi introduced.

 _Tap the rhythm against the floor, I am slipping to the mystery of the night_  
 **Koizumi Mahiru, Ultimate Photographer**  
 _I know there is an easy way, But it is my choice anyway_.

"Koizumi-san's a 'Ultimate Photographer'." Komaeda began, "She's a promising young talent, they say. I don't know much about photography myself, but I heard she's won all kinds of awards for her photos. It seems she's best known for her characteristic portraits."

_"Ultimate Photographer", huh? I guess that makes her... a reporter I guess...?_

"I have to say I'm relieved." Koizumi smiled. "You two look like decent guys."

"...Hm? Decent?" Citrine hummed.

"Everyone else here's kinda weird, don't you think?" Koizumi stated, grabbing the weird gray-metal object at her side. "I mean, they may all be 'Ultimate' geniuses, but..." She sighed deeply.

"I was worried that maybe we wouldn't get along. But I guess we'll have to if we ever want to leave this island..." She paused.

"Wait, 'leave this island'..." Citrine couldn't believe his ears. "We can leave?!" He asked hopefully.

"Huh? Didn't you know? That's what that stuffed doll Usami told us."   
She said. "That after we gather every 'Hope Shard' by becoming friends..."

Koizumi held her hand out, revealing 16 baby-blue crystal shards.

Citrine went clammy. Those....  _those were gem shards oh by the diamonds might..._

"This absurd 'field trip' will be over and we can all leave this island." Koizumi sighed. "That's what she said."

"W..." He stuttered. "We can leave the island?! Really? Did she really say that?!"

"You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you'll miss the important details! Like that, just now!"

"So, Hinata-kun, did that calm you down a little?" Komaeda said, patting Citrine's shoulder. "If we can live here normally for a little while, we'll soon be able to leave this island. There's no need for panic, see?"

"B..." The gem stuttered. "But, even so..."

"Why? Why is she making us do this? What's her motive? What's the point? It's ridiculous - dragging all of us to an island and telling us to become friends..." The gem rambles. "...It makes no sense!"

"You're right, we don't know her reasons. But, if that's what gets us off this island, we have no choice. Well, I'm glad that's all we have to do. It's not such a big deal." Nagito said, giving a counter argument.

_Not a big deal... Is that really so?_

_Here we are, on a so-called "field trip" in a strange place, without warning, consent or explanation... How is this not a big deal?_

"...Hey!" Koizumi snapped.

"...Eh?" Citrine squeaked.

"Don't "eh" me! Don't you think you should introduce yourself too?" Koizumi said. "Or should I just keep standing here waiting?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Citrine said uncomfortably. "I'm Hinata Hajime. Um, nice to meet you."

"Hinata-kun, is it...?" Koizumi mumbled. "Well, I regret to inform you that you are hereby branded 'Hinata-kun the unreliable'." Koizumi scolded. "I expect you to work hard to shake that title off. Act more like a man!"

"...Hinata-kun. I think your wife is keeping you on a short leash." Komaeda joked. Citrine wondered what a wife was.

"I was was talking to both of you!" Mahiru stated sharply. "Act more like real men, understand?!"

**> HOPE SHARDS H. SAIONJI 1, A. OWARI 1, K. SOUDA 1, G. TANAKA 1, T. MIKAN 1, I. MIODA 1, N. NEKOMARU 1, F. KUZURYUU 1, M. KOIZUMI 1.**   
**> HOPE SHARDS NOW STORED IN GEM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lhkisj  
> i dont like copy and pasting :((((((((((((  
> also koizumi ily but you mean.....


	5. Prologue -- Of Games and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine gets threatened, Komaeda doesn't know what a 'Era-1' teach is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i continue writing this??????  
> sasassaasafdgasdegsdfv

Entering the lobby was quite interesting.

It was a pretty lobby, for Earthling standards.

"Yep. Just as magnificent and classy on the inside as it is on the outside." Komaeda exclaimed, crossing his arms with a faded smile.

"You know, if this was a regular excursion, I'd have a big stupid look on my face too..." Citrine admitted, trying to not say  _field mission._ "But, why is there no one in this except us? Where are all the workers?"

"That can't be helped. It's an uninhabited island, after all." Komaeda explained. "An uninhabited island..." He paused. "With flawlessly maintained facilities, power, and probably running water too."

He glanced over too a short girl with primrose hair playing... something - glittering like a star map.

"That's amazing! Just what you'd expect from a luxury hotel!" Komaeda exclaimed.

"Are you sure? They look more like what you'd find at a era-1 training facility."

Komaeda gave a confused look. "...What?"  
  
"Nevermind." Citrine blurted.

...Hold it.

There's a girl sitting at the arcade table. She's totally immersed in the map.

Citrine gracefully walked over to her.

...Silence.

"Hey, Hinata-kun. You haven't introduced yourself to her yet, right?" Komaeda mumbled awkwardly, ignoring the gem terms used seconds ago.

"Y..." He stuttered. "Yeah."

"Um, do you have a second?" He stated. "We should introduce ourselves."

Silence. Dead silence.

"Hey, Nanami-saaaan!" Komaeda called for the small girl.

"Ah! I'm sorry..." She squeaked, her lavender eyes looking at the screen. "I think I got a little bit too engrossed in the game..."

The girl wore a white blouse with a pinkish-yellow shirt, black thigh highs and pink shoes. She had a blue jacket, despite the current weather on Jaborwocky was immensely warm.

"Oh, there's no doubt about it. You were totally lost in it." Komaeda joked politely.

"Um..." She placed a finger on her lips. "Do you want me to introduce myself? Okay, got it."

...Silence. Again.

"My name is Nanami Chiaki. I'm the Ultimate Gamer Girl. My hobby is playing games. I'm pretty good with all genres." Nanami introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled sleepily.

_So please wake me up when I get there, It feels like I'm lost in a dream._   
**Nanami Chiaki, Ultimate Gamer Girl**   
_I already see - the possibilities are never ending._

"My name's Hinata Hajime." He shrugged. "Nice to meet you too..."

"Yeah, you too." She chirped, quickly going back to her 'games'.

"You aren't very good with conversations, are you." Citrine snapped harshly.

"She's still playing the game while she's talking, you know." Komaeda told the member of the superior and cooler species, Citrine.

"Oh, it's not just that..." Citrine mumbled, facepalming.

"I can't speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first. If I don't have every word prepared, I'm just not a very good speaker..." Nanami explained. "That's even more so with someone I'm meeting for the first time..."

"But I think things will move faster the more I get to know you."

_She just said all that without taking her eyes off the 'game' once._

_...And it even looks like she's keeping up with it. I guess she really is a good gae-mur._

"Yaaaaawn..." Nanami yawned. "...That got me so tired."

Citrine felt eyes pierce into him. He glanced over to the now apparent other girl, a slim girl with gray pigtails and deep red eyes. She had a sword case.

He walked over to her.

"...Do you want something?" She asked coldly.

"Um, no. I just thought we should introduce ourselves. Is that alright...?"  _Is she the equivalent to a solider...?_

"Introduce ourselves..." She muttered. "Very well, I don't mind."

"My name's Hinata Hajime." He introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"I am referred to as Pekoyama Peko." She - Pekoyama - stated. "It's an honor to meet you too."

_The story begins with who's gonna win_   
**Pekoyama Peko, Ultimate Swordswoman**   
_Knowin' the danger that lies within_

"This gallant young woman has a talent with swords - she's the Ultimate Swordswoman." Komaeda explains.

_Swordswoman...! She is a soldier!_

"Pekoyama-san..." Komaeda mused. "Her cute name may not convey this very well, but..."

"Her swordplay is so good that most adult men can't beat her."

_Her stare alone makes me feel like I'm going to get shattered._

"If what that bunny told us is true, we are going to spend some time together on this island." Pekoyama said bluntly.

"...Oh?" Citrine chirped. "Oh, yeah, that's what it looks like."

"If men and women are to live together, mutual understanding is of utmost importance."  _Don't forget_ _, a_ _gemling_ _such as I would forget anything from an earthling_ _. "_ We must have no ill feelings between us."

"I..." She stumbled over words. "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"U-Um..." Citrine stuttered. "That thing on your back is just for practice, correct?"

"It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. Still..." Pekoyama said sadly. "A strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm..."

Pause.

"No..." She shook her head. "No, perhaps I should have said, 'the right place'..." She smiled devilishly.

Citrine realized he should not disrespect Pekoyama, even if she was just a weak and good for nothin' Earthling.

**> OBTAINS HOPE SHARDS C. NANAMI 1 AND P. PEKOYAMA 2!**

**Next time on Aloha Despair: Gem Boy -**

_I should call for Tsumiki? She's basically a lily quartz, right? Oh, what am I saying, a dead Earthling is the only good Earthling._

_...Except maybe Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, or Komaeda..._

_...Maybe..._

_SSB3b25kZXIgbGF0ZSBhdCBuaWdodCwNCldoeSBkbyBJIGZvbGxvdz8NCldoeSBjYW4ndCBJIGJlIG15IG93biBwZXJzb24/_   
_DQpTb21lYm9keSBzYXZlIG1lLA0KSSdtIGRyb3duaW5nLg0KWW91J2xsIGJlIGxlYXZpbmcgbWUgc29vbi4=_

**Prologue, Part 6 - Toxicity and Royalty.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xd


	6. Prologue -- Toxicity and Royalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dainty princess and a lewd chef...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: teruteru  
> that is all

Citrine found himself in a problem. Not only did he use terminology such as ERA-1, but by now Komaeda was looking at him strangely. The Earthling's gray eyes filled with intrigue and confusion, but it reminded Citrine the looks his superiors would give him.

Citrine noted that Komaeda also had a strange pink tint on his pale face, which made the gem quite confused.

 _Was he sick? Considering Komaeda is from a lesser species, he could possible be belighted by a any sort of disease._  Citrine wondered.

By the Diamonds holy vow! Why were Earthlings so hard to understand? Citrine, truthfully, couldn't even understand the Earthlings culture.

Was that Kuzuryuu the equivalent of an agate? Was Saionji a pearl? Stars! Why was he caring about this matter in such great detail!

He nearly grumbled loudly in anger, but he refused - because that would only make Komaeda more and more suspicious.

Citrine crossed his arms. "We are going upstairs."

Komaeda snapped out his looking, and gives an uncomfortable laugh. "Aha, okay, Hinata-san."

HOTEL - RESTAURANT

"This looks like..." Komaeda pauses, looking around. "The hotel restaurant. It's large enough to host a banquet. A sense of space you can only get in southern countries..."

"A sense of space? We're trapped on an island, you know." Citrine chirps.

Komaeda crossing his arms. "I wonder if we really are trapped..." He mumbled.

_What else could it be...?_

"Oh, well." Komaeda shrugged. "We'd better get on with the introductions."

Citrine glanced over, noticing a tall blonde girl and a short man. They were heated in a conversation.

"That's right..." The chef cooed. "It's terrible if it gets swollen by poison. That's why you must suck the poison out with your mouth as soon as possible..."

"Poison?" The blonde repeated. "I see..."

He was injured? Despite the small Earthling, being, well, and Earthling, he must get Tsumiki and-

"Do you have a second?" Komaeda interrupted.

The short, chubby man sighed. "Just as I was getting close..."

_...Close?_

The blonde haired Earthling female smiled. "Good day."

"Er..." Citrine mumbled uncomfortably. "Good day. My name's Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you."

The short male glanced at Citrine's thighs, probably because of his height. "You're that new face around here, aren't you? My name is Hanamura Teruteru." Hanamura smiled. "They've been calling me 'Ultimate Cook', but..." He paused. "I prefer 'Ultimate Chef' myself. It has a much more..." He laughed. "Sophisticated air, don't you think?"

RIDE THERE,  
 **Hanamura Teruteru, Ultimate Cook**  
RIGHT ON!

Citrine nodded weirdly.

Hanamura hummed, looking up and down Citrine's legs.

What was so important about his legs?

"A  _pleasure_  to meet you."

"Oh! Now that you come to mention it, we two still have yet to introduce ourselves. Please excuse my lateness!" The blonde Earthling apologized profusely. "My name is Sonia Nevermind." She introduced sweetly, her voice sounding like a bell.

_Cha cha cha! Cha, cha! Cha, cha!_   
**Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess**   
_Arrivederci!_

"I come from the small European country called Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student. It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance!"

European? Novoselic? Japan?

"May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship!"

"Y..." He stutters. Something feels wrong. "You too..."  _Pure white skin that looks like porcelain... Sparkling golden hair... she definitely reminds me of someone I can't remember._

"...Are you dazzled? I guess that's to be expected." Komaeda joked. "Sonia-san is the 'Ultimate Princess'. She's actual royalty." Komaeda added.

Ultimate... Princess...? She... she's the equivalent of an agate. And she reminds Citrine of someone, but he can't remember.

"Um, this may seem a measure impudent..." Sonia crosses her arms. "But..." She pauses. "If I may be perfectly honest, that I am here pleases me a little."

"Eh? It does? Why?"

"In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity..." Sonia explained sadly. "It is a feeling most novel! ...I applaud you all!" Sonia boomed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Applaud...?" Citrine repeated. "Um, T..." He blushed. This... this reminded him of something. "Thank you."  _Somehow... I feel like I should kneel down before her._ _.._

"Hey, hey, you three." Hanamura chirped, obviously not liking being ignored. "Are you trying to keep me out of your little group?"

"No." Citrine groaned. "Not at all."

"It sure fits you to go straight to the restaurant, Hanamura-kun." Komaeda laughed. "Does it fit the expectations of an Ultimate Chef?"

Hanamura laugh. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't. And since I don't want to be a liar, I'll tell you the truth right here." He smiled. "Yeah. It very much fits my expectations. The urban mood of my home neighborhood Minato is fine, but this kind of rural atmosphere is also magnificent." Citrine again, caught Hanamura glancing at the gems thighs.

"Hey, Hanamura..." The gem piped uncomfortably, pulling his white blouse down.

Hanamura laughed. "Are you going to tell me how refined I am? Oh, you shouldn't!"

"That's not it..." He frowned. "Aren't you worried about our situation?" Citrine asked.

"Worried?" Hanamura repeated. "What is there to be worried about? I am happy to be here."

"Happy...?" The gem mumbled. "Why...?"

"This is serious business, so listen well." Hanamura pointed directly at Citrine.

Citrine tilted his head. Komaeda gave a nasty look.

"I've been keeping an eye on Pekoyama-san, and it seems she keeps her guard surprisingly down. What do you think?" Hanamura asked.

"Huh?" Citrine tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"In all likelihood, it's a  **black thong**. I'd like to hear your opinion. This is a matter worthy of serious discussion. Go ahead. You may begin."

"What's a 'the-ong'?" Citrine asked, pointing at Hanamura.

Komaeda gave a disgusted look at Hanamura. "No, I think he'll pass."

"Other than that, and this is also a bit unexpected..." Hanamura continued. "That Sonia-san over there seems to be surprisingly naive. I mean, aren't princesses supposed to have a certain level of common sense? For example, if I tell her the lower part of my body got swollen by poison, and ask her to suck it out with her mouth..."

"Is that..." Realization hit Komaeda's mind like a ten pound weight to a face. "What you was talking to her about before...?!"

"...Excuse me, what are you discussing?" Sonia asked, looking over at the trio of boys.

"Oh, I will tell you all about it later!" Hanamura said  _romantically_.

"...And we will stop you if we see it. Forcibly." Komaeda said in a not so joking tone to the much smaller male.

"In any case, it seems there's a chance to broaden my horizons by living on this island. I'm looking forward to it." Hanamura gave a nice, hearty smile. "After all, in both cooking and in love, passion is the most important thing!" He then laugh.

This guy... is a different kind of disgusting Earthling.

**> Obtained hope shards S. NEVERMIND and T. HANAMURA**

Next time on Aloha Despair: GEM BOY

Komaeda introduces the final student to me, and to much to my surprise, he wasn't that bad.

_0111100101101111011101010010000001100001011100100110010100100000011001000111001001101111011101110110111001101001011011100110011100101100001000000110110001101001011101000111010001101100011001010010000001101101011110010010000001100111011001010110110100100000011000100110111101111001_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter in a nutshell-  
> hanamura: yo everyone is THICC  
> komaeda: have you just. not.


	7. Prologue -- I am Togami Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last stupid earthling to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im numb

When they left the hotel grounds, Komaeda sighed and put his hands in the weird indents in his jacket.

"I apologize for what Hanamura-san was doing to you." Komaeda told Citrine. "Hanamura-san  _is_ a nice person he's just..." He shook his head. "...Got some really nasty quirks."

Citrine gave a Komaeda a strange look. "Okay, I figured that already." Citrine mumbled. "By the way,  _you still_  haven't answered my question."

Komaeda gave an awkward smile. "I'd rather not explain what a  _thong_  is in public, Hinata-san."

Citrine frowned.  _Depriving me of knowledge isn't cool, Komaeda..._

The two began walking near the 'ranch', Citrine realized how uncomfortable his interactions with Komaeda had gotten.

Was it because of Hanamura's actions?

\-----GEM BOY-----

"This looks like..." Citrine pauses, entering the small grotto. "A small park." Citrine said, using some earthling slang.

Komaeda smiled. "A park surrounded by the ocean..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Not a bad place, is it?"

Komaeda was as easygoing as ever. Well, if the situation was different, Citrine thought he could also enjoy lazing around in a place like this. With Komaeda at his side.

Had only the situation were different, and Citrine was just a pathetic earthling.

Citrine shook his head, ignoring his feelings and glanced around, noticing a statue- a statue depicting several earthling beasts. Quite large, too.

Komaeda opened his eyes. "Wow!" He said in surprise. "That's one magnificent statue, ain't it?"

Citrine gave a good look. It's... exotic and weird. But... something about it attracts Citrine to it. "It is..." Citrine agreed. "But it's also a little creepy, don't you think?" He admitted.

"Is it? I think it's pretty rad." Komaeda told the gem, giving a faint smile. "Packs quite a punch, doesn't it? I'm sure it's a symbol of this island, or something."

 _It certainly does pack a punch..._ Citrine thought. But... "A symbol..."  _Like... "_ Of this island, huh?" Citrine has to be vain. Just like this statue, he too was a symbol.

Citrine now noticed the third student in the park.

A tall and obtuse male, with short blond hair and in a white dress suit.

Citrine glanced at the male with innocent thoughts.

"What do you want?" The blond ask in an annoying tone.

Whoa. Everything about this earthling screams "go away". It's quite overwhelming.

Komaeda gave the two an awkward look. "Ah, Togami-kun..." He mumbled politely. "Do you mind if you introduced yourself?"

"An introduction?" Togami repeated.

Komaeda places a hand on Citrine's shoulder, but it was obvious he was possibly going to have his hand on a lower region. "Go on, Hinata-kun." He encouraged.

"Um, hi." Citrine greeted, but paused to remember his alias. "My name is Hinata Hajime."

"My name is Togami Byakuya."

_Jeh, Jeh! Jeh, Jeh!_   
**Togami Byakuya, Ultimate Heir**   
_Oh yeah shake your body!_

Togami scoffs. "...I'm done. You don't need anything else, do you? Go away."

 _H...He... evidently thinks he's above all of us._ Citrine most likely should keep a list of these earthlings, maybe even photograph the geography as well.

"Yep, that's just what you'd expect from Togami-kun." Komaeda explained.

"'What you'd expect'..." Citrine repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

Komaeda crosses his arms and sighed. "You see, even among all the Super High-school Level students in our class, he's special." He looked at Citrine dead in the eye. "He's heir to a financial giant - the Togami conglomerate. He's been taught the secrets of leadership ever since he was very young. Despite his age, he's already held a variety of management positions, and acquired a considerable fortune of his very own."

Citrine nodded, not understanding a single word Komaeda said.

"The title 'Super High-school Level Heir' fits him to a tee, doesn't it? He's really an exceptional high-school student." Komaeda explained, most likely believing Citrine understood him.

"Oy." Togami snapped at Citrine. "Did you say your name was Hinata...?"

"Eh?" Citrine squeaked.

Togami glared at the gem, distrust in his eyes. "I have a question for you. Why were you chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy? Tell me, right now. What's your Super High-school Level specialty?"

"Um..." Citrine froze. "That's a little......" By the Diamonds. "A..." He hummed. "Actually, I don't remember."

"You..." Togami was baffled. "Don't remember?"

"It seems his mind's all in a mess due to the shock..." Komaeda explained, who must likely is falling for every single one of Citrine's lies. "His memory's not quite back yet."

Togami laughed. "Feh. Truly a simpleton."

"Hey now—" Citrine squeaked.

"...This conversation is over. Do you intend to stand there much longer?  
Move your body...! That is what you thin people do, isn't it?" Togami snapped at both Citrine and Komaeda.

Komaeda sighed, placing a hand on Citrine's shoulder. "...Let's go, Hinata-kun."

Citrine breathed. "Yeah..."

_That... aura of inapproachability and overwhelming bod... Is that what earthling "leadership" is all about?_

Citrine groaned, utterly baffled on how earthlings can be so  _full_ of themselves.

Citrine then was caught off guard, due to a bell chime going off.

Komaeda leaned into Citrine. "Did you hear that...? It sounded just like a school chime..." He pointed his free hand over to a monitor. "...Hinata-kun. Look at that monitor over there."

Usami appeared on the monitor. " _Congwatulations, everyone!! It looks like everyone managed to gather their vewy first set of Hope Shards_!" Usami congratulated.

Citrine realized he had recently collected Togami's Hope Shard.

" _Oh oh oh oh... this makes me so vewy happy_..." Usami said in a happy voice. " _And so, I have prepared special pwesents so that you can be happy too!"_

A present for meeting people...?

 _"I am sorry for the twouble, but please gather up back at the beach. Tee-hee! Let's make our hope shine together_!" Usami ended her message, smiling.

Komaeda nodded. "She said we should go back to the beach."

"Are you sure it's alright...?" Citrine questioned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Komaeda smiles at Citrine. "It doesn't make much sense to just stand here and worry." He walked towards the exist of the parked, following suit of Togami - who, as well, was leaving. "Let's just go back to the beach and keep the worrying for later."

"Komaeda...! Shouldn't we at least...!" Citrine ran after the daft earthling. "Shouldn't we take more precautions?

_This worries me, but it's not like I can just_ **_abandon_ ** _Komaeda like that..._

**> Obtained hope shards** **B. TOGAMI**

Next time on Aloha Despair: GEM BOY

Wait, so your telling me that earthlings can get naked without damaging their bodies...?

Upupupupupup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scoob citrine hates people!


	8. Prologue -- A Sandy Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine and the gang go to the beach. Citrine then gets sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hell yeah beach episode

**Sandy Beach**

"You two are the last ones here." Togami chastised Citrine and Komaeda, who finally got to the beach. "What took you so long...?!"

Komaeda gave a relaxed smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized.

Citrine rolled his eyes. How dare a mere  _earthling_  chastise him! He did nothing wrong.

"Whatever." Togami groaned. "More importantly, this is our chance to discuss the situation among ourselves before that Usami shows up." He declared, looking at his fellow students.

Saionji giggled. "Kya-ha! I love to talk!"

"Let's hear it. I want everyone's first impressions of this island." Togami asked of everyone.

Pekoyama - the Earthling with a sword - crossed her arms. "There are several sealed off bridges on the central island." She looked at Togami. "Why are they sealed? That worries me."

Mioda - that annoying 'singer' - smiled. "Oh! Peko-chan, the gates are there to make sure we don't get lost!" She paused. "I tried to find a way past them, and that bunny showed up and said so!"

Pekoyama gave a baffled look. "So we don't get lost...? Is this island..." Pekoyama face looked as if realization slapped her in the face. "Really that large?"

"Dunno 'bout that... but all in all, s'not a bad island, is it? Feels like a tourist resort!" Sousa laughed, putting his hands on his head. "Not that I've ever been to one..." He mumbled.

Saionji put her index finger on her mouth. "I found a biiiig farm!" She said in a cute voice.

"Um..." Mikan mumbled. "There's also a large supermarket..." She paused, almost waiting to get shamed. "I think there was enough food and supplies over there."

Koizumi pointed her hand away from her face — giving a cautionary look. "The hotel's also pretty fancy. If that's where we're staying, this won't be so bad."

Sonia tilted her head and smiled. "The restaurant of the hotel was also satisfactory, though it had about it a quite..." She pauses. "Common manner."

The small chef - Hanamura?- smiled as well. "Hey, I have something important to tell you all. You see, I found something very important on this island."

Everyone looked at Hanamura.

Hanamura glanced around (why was he looking at Citrine and the others bodies in... in a weird way?).

"Really cute girls! Ha ha! They're everywhere!" He laughed.

Citrine notes Kuzuryuu gave the chef an ugly look.

Mioda foamed(?) at the mouth. "Gyaaaaa! Gross! That gave me icky prickly tickly goosebumps!"

Togami groaned. "Clueless idiots, the lot of you..." Insulting. Citrine wasn't a clueless idiot. "Not a single one of you made mention of a certain very important matter."

Chiaki tilted her head, seeming to have finally woken up. "...Important matter?" She asked.

"I really am dealing with a bunch of simpletons. You're telling me none of you noticed?" Togami insults the group.

"...What did you say, asshole?" Kuzuryuu snapped, standing near Koizumi. "I recommend you quit being so full of yourself..."

"...Stop howling, you ignoramus."

...An important matter?

What could Togami be talking about? He got the gem's attention, that's for sure.

"There's only one important thing in this world..." Hanamura smirked, looking at Togami. "...And that's cute girls! How can there be anything more important?!"

"That Hanamura..." Nekomaru groaned. "He must be exaggerating..."

Koizumi shook her head. "Togami speaks too much, but Fuyuhiko gets angry too easily..." She mumbles. "Why do boys always speak as if they can't wait to get into a fight?" She glanced over at Citrine.

"And why are you looking at me...?" Citrine asked.

Pekoyama sighed. "For such a large island to be so deserted..." She shook her head. "What kind of place are we dealing with? I hope whatever it is he found will be helpful..."

"An important matter, huh?! Sounds important!" Mioda exclaimed.

"From how Togami-san spoke, what he found must not be a good thing." Sonia states. She then raised her hand up. "Everyone, quiet down!"

"U...!" Citrine squeaked, nearly being hit in the face.

"Me... an ignoramus...?" Kuzuryuu repeated, almost going into a blind rage.

Komaeda looked at Citrine and sighed. "It seems everyone explored different parts of the island. And, just like Usami said, there's nothing dangerous anywhere. So..." He paused, confused. "What could Togami-kun have found?"

Citrine glanced Togami. "So, what's this important matter of yours? Did you find some information about this island?" He snipped.

"Did none of you cross the bridge and visit the park on the central island?" Togami asked.

"Are you talking about the park with that excessive statue..." Citrine paused. "The one with all the creepy creatures?"

"Yes, that one." Togami confirmed. "When I saw it, I recalled something I heard a while ago."

He sighs, and pulled a small book from his breast pocket. "Among the islands of the pacific ocean, there is one famous for its scenic beauty. Its everlasting summer makes it a sort of paradise." He read from the book. "It's not actually a single island, but a group of five closely encircling a small central one."

Togami showed the group a page about the statue - showing images of the separate animals.

There was also weird text - most likely Earthling. Which Citrine couldn't make out.

"Those five islands are represented by five sacred animals."

"Eh...?" Citrine mumbled.

"The name of this island is..." Togami paused. "...Jabberwock Island."

"So..." Komaeda mumbled, looking  _shocked —_ which must've been a first for him. "Could this island we're currently on be..."

"Jabberwock Island..." Citrine repeated. "So that what's this island is called..."

"If that is indeed the case, then there is something that worries me. According to what I've heard, Jabberwock Island is already..." Togami stopped, sighing. "No, nevermind."

"Wait. You can't just stop in the middle like that." Nekomaru said in concern.

"Don't complain..." Togami told the coach. "After I investigate some more and confirm my thoughts, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Who even cares what this island's called? I mean, whether it's Niconico Island or Inaba Island..." Owari trailed off. "We're gonna be living here for a while either way, right?"

Ibuki did a small dance. "Living together on a southern island sounds sooooo exciting! I'm so super into looking forward to that!"

Sousa laughed. "That's right! No more school, either!"

"...Hey, why is everyone...?" Citrine mumbled, confused.

First, they were  _worried_  — now they are as content as a traitor! What is with these dumb Earthlings!?

Hiyoko giggled, clasping her hands. "Yeah! I like this island a lot!" She then rolled her eyes. "...The people on it are a different matter."

"Huh? Are my ears deceiving me?" Hanamura joked.

Koizumi sighed, crossing her arms. "It's true that some of this is worrying, but we shouldn't despair yet! This place isn't that bad!" Koizumi laughed. "There's no real danger here, and it seems we're free to do as we please..." She glanced around at everyone.

"Why don't we try and make the best out of it?"

"Hey, what are you saying...? Try thinking  _rationally_...! We were all supposed to enroll at the Academy, weren't we?" Citrine snapped, these Earthlings were  _insane._ "And now, we suddenly have to live on this island...? This is  _wrong_ , no matter how you look at it!"

"...Be silent. Your fears have made you irrational..." Gundham told Citrine, glaring at the gem. Acting as if  _he_ was the crazy one. "I suggest you take a moment to cool your head."

"...Eh?" Citrine squeaked.

Pekoyama crossed her arms. "Well, it isn't like we have anywhere to escape to, even if we wanted to..."

"There's no boats..." Souda mumbled. "And there may as well be no planes, either." He added.

The swordswoman shook her head. "Nor, as far as I can tell, is there any means of communication with the outside world. Therefore, it will be difficult to call for help."

"Can't we just swim back?" Akane asked, raising her hand.

Mikan clasped her hands together — looking close to tears. "I can't swim that far...!"

"'CAN'T'?!" Nekonaru bellowed. "WHERE'S YOUR SPIRIT?!"

"Hey, she's right - it's impossible!" Koizumi snapped, pointing at the coach.

"So..." Citrine mumbled. "We could cut some of this foliage down and make a raft..."

Then Usami sprang outtta nowhere. By the diamonds, why did Earth make  _no sense..._?

"You can't do that! I am vewy serious about that!" Usami scolded, waving her hand at Citrine - thankfully not hitting him.

"Remember our rules! They're in the guide to this field twip!" Usami continued, "Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island. See? All I wish is for you to live peacefully with your friends and the nature on this beautiful twopical island!" The bunny did a little dance.

"W...Why should we follow your rules?!" Citrine snipped. "I never agreed to that!"

Togami sigh, pushing his glasses up. "I suggest you stop now. That bunny seems extremely obsessive about her rules. There is a chance you are endangering the entire group by doing something foolish. Is that what you want?"

"...I never said anything about any "danger"! I would never do such a thing!" Usami cried, her powder white face contorted in shock.

"Hinata-kun..." Komaeda said, calmly placing a hand on the gem's shoulder. "I get how you feel, but I think you should calm down."

"Anyway, it doesn't look like there's any danger unless we do something weird..." Mikan mumbled, only barely legible.

"Also, as long as we raise those 'Hope Shards', we'll be able to leave this island soon, won't we?" Chiaki added, trying to soothe Citrine'd anxieties. Which was impossible, considering she was nothing more than a demure Earthling.

"D...Do you really believe that...?" Citrine stuttered, at this point, he was annoyed by the stupidity.

"We have no choice but to believe it. At least for now." Togami told sternly.

Mioda bounded towards the bunny-teacher. "Hey, Usami-chaaan! Didn't you mention some 'presents' in the TV show?"

"Oh, that's wight! Not that I forgot or anything, of course..." Usami giggled towards the singer, pulling out a bag filled with even tinier Usami's. "Wuv! Wuv! Here they are! Don't rush! There's enough for everyone!" She smiled at everyone.

"What?" Komaeda bluntly asked.

"Hee hee hee hee! It's my Usami Charms!" She said cutely, struggling to hand one to Mioda. "She speaks if you push her belly!"

Mioda did that, pressing the 'charms' tummy.

" _My name is Magical Girl Miwacle_ ★ _Usami! I'm a tiny sweet milky girl!!_ " The charm spoke.

"Gosh, isn't that cute!" Usami giggled.

"They're worthless." Togami snipped.

"Awww...." Mioda cooed. "It's fugly looking, but it's actually really cute!" She squeaked.

"I'm ashamed at myself for looking forward to it!" Hanamura blurted in despair.

Chiaki looked at the others - mostly reacting in ambivalence or disappointment in the 'charm'. "Really? I think they're surprisingly cute. Especially how the ears look like rabbit ears..." She mumbles, agreeing with Mioda.

"Well, that's because I am a wabbit! I thought I made that vewy clear!" Usami puffed.

Nevertheless, a few seconds later 14 Usami straps were lying snug in the sand...

As expected, as soon as got them in the groups hands, we just threw them away.

Well, except Mioda and Chiaki.

And Citrine. But he was just keeping it for Homeworld.

"Hey! Dirtying nature with garbage is pwohibited!" Usami cried.

"So you admit they're garbage?" Citrine asked, eyeing the wabbit.

Usami picked up the straps, crestfallen, and looked at them with a sad face.

"Uu..." She cried. "I even prepared another pwesent..." She looked at the group. "But you're all howwible children and I don't wanna give it to you anymore..."

"Oh? There's something else?" Pekoyama asked.

"Well, compared to the Usami Charms it's not such a big deal, but..." Usami answered. "I prepared a 'motive' for all of you."

"A...A motive...?" Citrine repeated.

"That's wight. A "motive" for everyone to become fwiends." Usami answered. "As long as we're by the sea, I thought we should do something for the occasion."

Akane nearly exploded with mere excitement. "What is it? A welcoming party or something?"

"Bingo!" Usami said.

Sonia clapped her hands. "A festival? Is there going to be a mikoshi? How wonderful!"

"By the way, Sonia-san..." Hanamura looked at the Princess. "My lower body has gotten swollen by poison. It would be a great help if you could suck it out with your mouth!"

Komaeda glared at the chef. "Hey! Hanamura-kun!"

Sonia smiled. "Lower body. Understood!"

Komaeda then gave a look of complete and under horror. "Sonia-san! No! You don't understand at all!"

_What is he even talking about...?_

Moods laughed. "If we're having a party on an island, there must be barbecue involved!"

Koizumi sighed in enjoyment. "Ah, a campfire would be so nice!"

"Let's go find some tsuchinoko..." Saionji declared. "And kill them!"  _Kill? What does she mean — and what even is a "Tsuchinoko"?_

Souda gave the dancer a horrified look. "Isn't just finding them good enough?!"

"Everyone, I realize you all have your wishes, but since we're at the sea..." Usami said, calming the class down.  
"See? This would be a great start!"

She plopped two bags down onto the sand— one red, the other blue.

Citrine had zero idea what she was implying.

Komaeda bent down and inspected the bags, in confusion. "...Swimming bags?"

"Bingo! Wuv, wuv!" Usami congratulated, trying to pat Komaeda on the head.

"That means...!" Souda squeed in intrigue.

"Thaaat's wight! I prepared swimsuits for each of you! Well, they're school swimsuits, but pwease put up with them." Usami said to the group.

"Y...You want us to wear swimsuits...? Right now...?" Koizumi stuttered, grabbing her arm.

Usami looked at the redhead in concern. "I am not ordering you to do anything. It's just, I thought some of you would like to swim..."

"Woohoooooooooooo!!" Mioda shouted, grabbing a swimsuit from the bag.

Citrine looked at one of suits. "...Eh?"

These Earthlings... the outfits they wear... can come off?

What a strange species...

"Alright, now we're talkin'! The weather's great! How can we not go for a swim!" Souda stayed aloud.

"I am in full agreement." Hanamura agreed. His nasal then admitted a strange pinkish-red liquid. "My lower body is also in full agreement! Here, take a look!"

"Lower body! Understood!" Sonia stated again, looking at Hanamura.

"I...I told you," Komaeda stuttered. " _You don't understand!_ "

Pekoyama smiled, grabbing one of the articles of... 'bathing suits'. "It's been years since I last swam in the ocean."

"Riiiiight! Let's hurry up and change!" Nekomaru stated firmly to the group.

Citrine watched as a majority of the group ran off - "swiii—im" suits in hand.

Komaeda looked at the gem. "What are you going to do, Hinata-kun?"

The gem shrugged. He wasn't sure his tech word fair well in water...

Komaeda grabbed a suit as well from the bag. "I understand how you feel about this, about  _all_  of this. I don't want to say anything out of place, but... I can understand if you don't want to swim. I mean, considering your legs and all."

"Huh?" Citrine tilted his head in confusion.

"Your legs. They're prosthetics, right? I doubt you'd wanna get them in water."

Citrine loooked at the boy. "Oh, uh, yeah. Thank you for understanding an all..."

Komaeda laughed. "If things were different, I would've totally asked you to come swim." He walked off, waving. "See you in a moment!"

_If things were different._

Citrineshook his head - he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Aren't you all going to 'swim'?" Citrine asked the other people still at the 'beach' - Saionji, Kuzuryuu, Koizumi, Akane, Chiaki and Togami.

"What makes you think I would?" Togami answered. "For that matter, stop pretending we can be friends. Our circumstances are completely different."

_Circumstances? What circumstances?_

"The reason you can't accept our situation is simple cowardice, isn't it?"

"C...Cowardice?!" Citrine repeated. He was NOT a coward.

"That thing Usami did not lie. Don't you think your understanding of our situation is all wrong?" Togami explained further.

"I...If that's what you think, why aren't you going swimming yourself?" Citrine snipped at the real  _coward._

"I don't like the sea. It's too salty. That's all." Togami answered blankly.

Akane - who surprisingly wasn't gonna swim - wrapped an arm around Chiaki. "Hey, Chiaki, aren't you going to swim?" Akane asked the sleepy girl.

"No..." She sighed. "I'm so sleepy I won't be able to endure it..."

"I...I see..." Koizumi said, jumping into the other two girls conversation. "I guess it would be bad if you fall asleep in the middle of the ocean."

"I'd drown." Chiaki said blankly. "Probably."

"No, dumbass, I think you'd definitely drown..." Kuzuryuu groaned.

"Ah!" Usami shouted. "I think everyone's coming back!"

_On hearing Usami's words, I turned my head... and saw the 'swiii-im' suit-wearing Earthlings jumping into the sea, loudly cheering._

"Woohoooooooo!!" Souda cheered, running to the water - only clad in black shorts.

Are those the... "swiii-im" suits...?

Mikan glanced at the water, timidly. "It's the ocean!" Citrine noted that the nurse had weird marks on her legs - like a cracked gem.

Sonia dipped her body into the water. "Oh, the water is so warm and pleasant!" She said in glee.

Mioda bobbed her head from the water. "Uha, it's salty! This ocean's undeniably salty!" She stood up, laughing.

"Heeeey, I bought some sunscreen from the supermarket." Hanamura flirted. "Anyone want me to rub them down?"

Nekomaru gave a belly laugh. "Very considerate of you! Go right ahead!"

"Eh? Rubbing a muscular man...?" Hanamura asked himself aloud. "Sure, why not?! My mind is open, and my interests wide!"

"A little too wide, don't you think?" Komaeda joked, but he still looked uncomfortable. "You're covering every base here all by yourself!"

"Hoh hoh hoh..." Hanamura laughed. "I'll rub you down until your body's all wet!"

Komaeda gave a disgusted look.

"W...What's up with all this bloodthirstiness?!" Nekomaru questioned.

"I am so happy..." Usami sighed. "Everyone is getting along and having fun, and that makes me happy! I thought it would be difficult for you to get used to it, but it seems I underestimated what Super High-school Level kids can do!" She told the group that wasn't swimming.

And even if they're weren't swimming, Koizumi was taking pictures of Kuzuryuu — and said boy was arguing with Togami.

Saionji and Akane were watching Chiaki play video.

And Citrine...? Citrine sat alone under Earthling foliage.

" **This is a great start to our Heart-Thumping Field Twip**!" Usami declared.

_What is this...? This... indescribable feeling... like I'm an outcast..._

Citrine sighed, shaking his head.  _Well, of course I'm outcasted. I'm not like them._ ** _If only things had been different._**

"...Hinata-kun? What's wrong?" Usami asked, walking towards the sulking gems.

Citrine forced a laugh. "I'm fine, Usami."

The sky grew darker, which...

Somehow, the sky abruptly clouded over...

  
...Huh?

"What's..." Citrine looked up. "What's going on?"

"Eh? W...What...?" Usami screeched.

Citrine stood, glaring at the teacher. "Hey, what now? What's going on?  _What did you do_?!" He looked up at the sky. "The weather looked good until a second ago!"

"A...Awa...awawawa..." Usami shivered, close to tears. "W...What's going on?! What is thiiiiiiiis?!"

"...Huh?" Citrine tilted his head.

"W...Why... I didn't do anything... and yet..." The wabbit freaked.

"This is impossible! This kind of thing shouldn't happen!"

What?

The monitor buzzed to life — the same when Usami uses.

Silence.

" _Aaaa– Aaaa–! Mike check, mike check_!" A scratchy voice rang - masculine in nature. " _Aaaa– Aaaa–! Aaaa– Aaaa–! Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_ "

Everyone stood in confusion, Usami was crying.

" _Upupu... Did you let one out? Did you let one out in surprise_?" That made Citrine even  _more_  confused. " _...You did, didn't you_?!"

_Let what out?_

" _Well, then! I've kept you waiting far too long. Let's end this boring opening act_..." Opening act? " _It's time to bring on the headliner! Please gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!"_

"T...That voice...! It can't be...!" Usami cried in utter fear. "B...But, that's tewwible! If I don't do something...!"

The wabbit shook her head, sniffled her tears.

"I must do something!!" She said confidently, running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Citrine blurted. What was going on?

"That felt..." Togami paused. "Alarming."

"I think..." Chiaki gripped her backpack straps. "We should go too..." She frowned. "He said Jabberwock park, didn't he? Let's hurry." She then ran off.

"H...Hey! Wait!" Akane blurted, running after.

"B...But..." Citrine stuttered looking back at the group getting out of water in confusion. "What about the guys still swimming?"

"We don't have time to wait for them to change. I have a bad feeling about this..." Togami shook his head. "I'm going up ahead." And then  _he_ walked away.

"What the fuck was that...?" Kuzuryuu barked. "If this turns out to be a waste of my time, I swear I'm going to cut someone...!" The boy snapped, walking near Koizumi.

"Anyway..." Koizumi stated. "He said Jabberwock Park, didn't he?"

Oh Diamonds... what was happening...?

Next time on Aloha Despair: GEM BOY!

Prologue (FINAL) - Game of Life, Death and One Angry Gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohno.png


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT: Q&A ON MY TUMBLR!

If you have any questions on Gem Boy (or hell, any story) shoot me a question [here](our-friend-yosu.tumblr.com/ask)!


	10. Prologue -- A Game of Life, Death, and One Angry Gem

When the group reached Jabberwock Park, Usami's yells were reverberating through the air.

"W...Where are you?! Where are you hiding?!" Usami yelled aloud, waving her stick around.

"W...Who's hiding? Who are you talking about?" Citrine asked in confusion.

"Upupupupu!! ...Eh? Hey hey! Where are you? Where? Ahahahahaha!!" A scratchy voice echoed, and then it happened.

A monochrome bear teleported on the statue, similar to Usami.

_Is that an off color?_

"Have I kept you waiting? It's been a long time, hasn't it?! I am Monobear! I'm this school's headmaster! And now that I've made my long overdue appearance, the first thing I have to say is... That was tepid! Lukewarm! Damp!" The bear glanced at Nagito. "Are you... damp too?"

Usami gave an unsure look. "As I thought... it is you! But... why...? Why is Monokuma here?!"

"...Monokuma?" Citrine repeated. What was that exactly? A... 'kuma'?

"Quiet! I'm very angry! This tepid mood you bastards are wallowing in is making me sick! Oy! What's with this silly "Heart-thumping Field Trip"?! It's boring! Despair-inducingly boring! Who can get excited over something like that?! Let's end this farce, already! We have to respond to society's needs, you know! No one wants to see a bunch of high-school students enjoy peaceful, quiet days in paradise! No. What everyone wants is..."

"Suffering. Hardship. Misery... Despair!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Kuzuryuu shook his fist in an bubbling anger. "W...What the fuck is this stuffed toy...?! What's this bullshit he's spewing...?!"

"What... is going on? Who's this new stuffed toy?" Chiaki asked, dazed.

"It's dangewous, everyone! Pwease step back and let me handle it! I don't know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this Magical Stick..." Usami said, readied her staff.

"Aha!" Monokuma laughed. "An opening!! Take that! And that!"

Monokuma tackled Usami, Citrine couldn't exactly described it. A flurry of fluffy fists and legs -- Citrine was intellect, not a fighter. He didn't know the terms that were correct, or the just facts of battle and war.

"S...Stop it...!" Usami whined.

"Bang! Wham!!" Monokuma said, punching the poor Usami.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Usami screamed in defeat.

"Ta-daaaaaah! Flawless victory!" Monokuma said, ending they're scuffle. He took Usami's weapon -- a long, pink wand -- and snapped it into two.

"Fuwaaa!" Usami cried. "My Magical Stick!!"

Monokuma gave Usami a menacing look. "And now for the finishing touch... You're too plain, you know?" He criticizes. Citrine notes the Earthling next to him -- the loud one, Ibuki -- gave a horrified look. "White bunnies are so out of fashion. Therefore, I'm going to remake you to my liking! Ahahaha! If you try to resist me... you're just going to savor the sweet taste of suffering that much longer!" Monokuma lunged at the bunny, and a flurry of dust surround the two.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Stop it!!" Usami cried in fear and embarrassment.

Monokuma laughed. "Hey, stand still! I can't push this wooden rod into you if you keep moving!"  _Wooden rod? What..?_

"Noooooo! I...I said, don't do that!" Usami cried, not consenting to this tranformation.

Once the change was done, the dust cloud dispersed, revealing Monokuma and Usami. "Ta-daaaaah! Perfect!"

_Wha...! What is this?!_

She was now two toned -- similar to that Monokuma. However, she was pink and white. She also wore weird, white shorts. Usami looked like she was in a perpetual state of distress. "What's with this tewwible outfit!? Turn me back wight now, pwease!"

Monokuma laughed. "Oh? You're being a bad girl, Monomi, snapping back at your big brother's sense of style like that."

"Huh?" Mioda said in shock. "Usami-chan's coloring turned weird!" She said in distaste.

"Weird coloring...? But it's just the same as mine... Are you trying to hurt my feelings...?" Monokuma sarcastically said in a fake, emotional pain.

Usami -- or was it now Monomi? Citrine was... confused. "Eh? Big bwother? Monomi?" Monomi/Usami said in confusion.

"I thought the whole premise of your character was iffy..." Monokuma explained. "So I decided to make you my little sister Monomi. ...It's a retcon, you see."

"W...Why do I have to be your little sister?!" She stuttered.

"...Do you want to be my big sister? The big sister I had no contact with for years and years?" The evil bear shook his head, disapproving. "No, I just can't see it. Little sister it is. And therefore, Monomi! You should never disobey your big brother! I won't let you off so easily next time!" Monokuma snapped at Monomi, growling at her, completely ignoring the students and the gem.

"Howawa!" Monomi cried in anguish. "Even the author uses 'Monomi' now?! W...Wait! I can't let you just make all these changes!"

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Monokuma laughed at the rabbit, punching her lights out. "Silly sister! Did you really think you can fight your big brother?!"

"It hurts!" Monomi cried. "Being punched weally hurts!!"

Monokuma towered over the rabbit. "How about it?! Prepared to give up already?!"

"W..." Saionji stuttered. "What's even going on at this point...?"

"Two stuffed toys fighting...?" Pekoyama questioned. "This is just too much...!"

"Uu..." Monomi cried. "If I only had my Magical Stick... I could teach this big bad Monobear a lesson..."

"Upupu... You shouldn't have left me that opening..." He laughed. "In war, a second of inattention may cost you your life."

"I...I don't really get it, but... did a new stuffed toy just appear...?" Owari groaned. "...And why's this new one talkin' as well?"

"I told you! I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm Monokuma! Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster!" Monokuma explained.

"Monokuma...?" Kuzuryuu repeated.

Koizumi looked at the gangster. "Did he say 'headmaster'?!"

"Enough rabbiting. It's time to bring our newest development to bear. Your headmaster has an announcement for you bastards! Our 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing' begins... now." Monokuma smiled menacingly.

"Field trip... of mutual killing...?" Citrine repeated.

"'Becoming friends' is way too boring a goal! Where's the punch?! Where's the impact?! No one wants to play that kind of game! You agree, don't you, you bastards?! Therefore, I hereby declare this a 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing'! You bastards are the participants, of course!" Monokuma explained.

"M...Mutual killing...? W...What are you talking about?!" Monomi screamed. "I shall positively not allow such blood-chilling developments! Ugyaaaaaa! It hurts! Being kicked weally hurts!!"

Monokuma sighed, looking at the group and then back at Monomi. "Honestly... Monomi is a bit of a dim child. She just doesn't get it no matter how many times I tell her." He sighed. "But, you know, a little sister smarter than her big brother is a fantasy that only exists in manga, isn't it?"

"U...Uuuu...!" Monomi whimpered.

Monokuma clapped his hands together. "Well, then. We've derailed a little bit, but let's get back to my explanation of our 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing'."

Mikan crossed her chest, crying. "Uyuyuyu... W...What do you mean by 'mutual killing'...?" She asked, mumbling.

It's just what it says on the box! You know, "killing each other". What could be less clear?

"Killing each other, huh..." Souda repeated. And then realization hit him. " K...KILLING EACH OTHER?!" He yelled in despair.

"W...What're you talkin' about?! That's clearly impossible!" Akane exclaimed.

"But... getting to leave the island just because you made some friends?! It's just so tepid and boring, don't you think? Which is why I'm changing the rules!" Monokuma laughed. "If you want to leave this island, please kill one of your friends! And then, please overcome the 'school trial' successfully!"

"...School trial?" Mioda repeated.

"Right! The school trial is the cherry on top of this 'Field Trip of Mutual killing'! In case murder occurs between you bastards... The survivors must participate in a school trial. The school trial is a faceoff between the 'culprit' who murdered and the other, 'innocent', students. During the school trial, you will try to deduce who the culprit is, and then vote on who to accuse... If you figure it out, and vote correctly... The culprit will be 'punished', and the rest of you will continue on the field trip. But, if the culprit successfully tricks you bastards into accusing the wrong person... ...Then the culprit gets to leave! And the rest of you will be 'punished' instead! These are the rules of the school trial! In other words, anyone who kills and successfully hides their guilt will be able to leave this island. But, if they cannot overcome the school trial, they will be 'punished'..." Monokuma explained long-windedly. "Upupu, they're the usual rules, so it's easy to grasp, isn't it?"

"You keep talking about being 'punished'..." Souda mumbled. "What are you talking about...?" He asked, filled with discomfort.

"In simple terms... execution!" Monokuma answered.

"E-execution?!" Sonia screeched.

"The spectacular "Punishment Time" following a school trial will be a high point of this Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Upupu, I can't wait to see what kind of terrifying punishments we'll have!" The bear paused to chuckle. "We'll probably have some humorous ones as well, like skewering the culprit's head on a spit or something! Also, I'm not fussy about the method you use to kill. There's the classics, like burning, brutalizing, strangling and poisoning... But there's also shooting, striking, running-over, cooking, tickling, beheading, drowning, electrifying, crashing, cursing... You are free to choose whatever method takes your fancy. This is all-you-can-eat murder with no time limit. A buffet of murder. An amusement park of killing. This is what this 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing' is all about!" Monokuma cackled at the group.

_...! K-killing?_

Citrine wasn't all too familiar with  _killing_. A term only used for war or when talking or treason. A term for brutes -- Quartz and gems of the sort. Citrine was never made for such things, of course. But killing? What was this... creature asking of them?

Kuzuryuu bubbled with anger. "Don't... fuck with us...!"

Koizumi stood next to Kuzuryuu, frightened. "H...He's right! No one's gonna kill anyone!"

"I'm not ordering anyone to kill. Whether you do or not is up to you bastards to decide. But you should be careful! Youth goes away in a blink of the eye! You'll regret it if you wait 'til you're in your forties before you start killing!"

 _I...I won't believe it. Won't believe it. I won't believe anything._ "W..." Citrine squeaks. "What if no one kills? Are you saying we can't leave?"

"Who knows?" Monokuma answered. "Anyway, I hope we'll enjoy a fair-and-square Field Trip of Mutual Killing from now on!"

"W...Wait a second! Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?!" Mioda asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you bastards have a reason to." Monokuma answered.

"...Eh?" Mioda squeaked. "Wait... We've let you say every bit of nonsense you wished to..."

Nekomaru flexed his body. "I don't like direct violence, BUT IT SEEMS IT'S OUR ONLY OPTIOOOOOOOON!" His voice echoed and bellowed around.

Akane sketches her arms. "A battle, huh? Can I take this black-and-white dude out?"

"Anyone thinking about murder will be stopped with force." Pekoyama said calmly.

"Yeah!" Mioda exclaimed. "Our group of jocks will never accept someone saying these messed-up things!"

"Ah, is that how it is...? Well, I guess this was also inevitable..." Monokuma sighed. "If you use violence against me, I shall have to reply with some of my own."

"Violence...?" Komaeda repeated. "What do you intend to do...?!" He asked in utter concern.

 _"O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me! Fulfill thy ancient contract.."_ Monokuma prayed. "Monobeasts! I bid y'all to rise!"

The statue behind Monokuma - the symbol of Jaborwock - glimmered in light.

Then it split apart — the stone encasing unveiling its body - then splitting apart into five robotic beasts.

Citrine froze, trying not to get scared.

_I've already seen several astonishing things on this planet. But this... whatever this is... puts everything else to shame._

"Eh... eh...? W...Why... is the statue moving?" Souda asked, confused.

"It's not a statue! It's the Monobeasts!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"M...MONSTEEEEEEEEEERS!!" Nekomaru screamed.

"Aren't you listening?! They're Monobeasts!"

Older gems always say a big enough shock can render anyone speechless.

Well, He now knows that they're right.

Monsters suddenly appearing... it sounds like a cliché from an old gem legend.

But, seeing it happen right before his eyes... Citrine couldn't even begin to process it.

Citrine should've been afraid. His mind should've been racing. But instead, He just stood there, dumbfounded.

_I...I don't like this... this is all wrong... all wrong...!_

"Am I asleep? Is this... a bad dream...?" Hanamura asked.

"Kyahaha! A dream! What a dummy!" Saionji laughed, most likely trying to hide her fear.

Monokuma laughed in shame. "Honestly! Are you bastards still trying to explain this away as a dream or an illusion!? You bastards are so quick to reject anything that falls outside that tiny reference frame you call 'common sense'! Honestly! Neanderthals were more open-minded than this! Trying to separate everything into genres is just another disease of the modern era!"

Monomi dashed in front of the group. "Everyone, pwease, stand back! I...I will pwotect you! Even at the cost of my own life... I will pwotect you all!"

"Uppu. ...Huh? What is this? Uppu... uppu..." Monokuma laughed. "Oh, I see! This is that feeling before you throw up! The nausea one gets from witnessing such a hackneyed sense of justice! But don't worry, I'll only physically abuse you.  _For now._ " He smiled at everyone. "Furthermore, to celebrate the beginning of our "Field Trip of Mutual Killing", I've updated your Electronic Student Handbooks. You'll now find the rules to this "Field Trip of Mutual Killing" there, so please read them carefully later. Ignorance of the rules is not an acceptable excuse... just like in any other world or society. Now, then... Please enjoy this liberal, cruel, gruesome tropical island field trip!"

After finishing his one-sided speech... Monobear and those monsters he called "Monobeasts" disappeared.

To tell you the truth... Citrine was completely exhausted. Experiencing all these ridiculous things, one after the other... Why couldn't they just... skip to the end now...?

"W...What's going on here?" Mikan shook her head, ready to cry her eyes out. "U...Um... Um..."

"I...I won't believe it... That's it... that's it... Nothin' else's gonna happen..." Owari whimpered.

"I...I can handle people and animals as opponents, but... What am I supposed to do with such ridiculously huge monsters?" Peko asked.

Kuzuryuu sighed. "I...Impossible... W...Why are such impossible things happening...?"

Koizumi shook her head, sighing. "No, they're not... impossible. Those Monobeasts are nothing more than moving machines. That stuffed toy probably is one too. And if that's all they are, it means someone made and is controlling them."

"So, there's someone behind this...?" Gundham asked. "Someone who put us in this ridiculous situation?"

Souda teared. "W... Who is it?! Who?!"

Hanamura laughed uncomfortably. "Heh... Heh heh... It doesn't matter... I...I don' believe it, after all... There's no way such unbelievable things are actually.... Say, aren't you getting hungry? Don't you think we should leave things alone for now and go eat?" He shuddered. "Maybe you should've eaten something before."

"I don't care how much you want to freak out or distract yourselves. There's just one thing you should carve into your hearts... I have no idea if there's really someone out there who is trying to trap us, but..." Togami spoke calmly aloud, explaining calculatedly. "The thing we should be most guarded against isn't those ridiculous machines or whoever is operating them... No, more than that, we should be guarded against..." He paused.

"Ourselves. The people standing right here. We've been taken to this tropical island - a group of strangers - and ordered to kill each other. The atmosphere of fear and despair that has been created, and we wish to escape it. That is the enemy we should be most concerned about right now."

Naturally, Citrine looked around at the Earthling's faces.

As soon as he saw the Earthlings expressions, it was immediately apparent. Everyone here... agreed with Togami's words.

They'd accepted that the possibility exists, even for them.

Only a student who shatters may leave this island... In other words, anyone who truly wants to escape... is going to have to sacrifice others.

He can't be sure that won't happen. No, could he even be sure if he wouldn't do it himself?

...He doesn't think he could.

Faced with such a nightmarish situation, how can he say with the right confidence that he wouldn't? The paranoia that was planted in him...

...It also made him fear.

...That's exactly what makes it so despair-inducing.

**PROLOGUE — SMELL OF ISLAND BREEZE. END.**

**Surviving**

**Citrine/Hajime Hinata** \- SHSL "???"  
 _Nanami Chiaki_ \- Ultimate Gamer  
 **Nagito Komaeda**  - Ultimate Lucky  
 _Mikan Tsumiki_  - Ultimate Mikan  
 **Togami Byakuya**  - Ultimate Heir  
 **Nekomaru Nidai**  - Ultimate Coach  
 _Koizumi Mahiru_  - Ultimate Photographer  
 **Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko**  - Ultimate Yakuza  
 _Sonia Nevermind_  - Ultimate Princess  
 **Souda Kazuichi**  - Ultimate Mechanic  
 _Mioda Ibuki_  - Ultimate Light Club Music Member  
 **Gundham Tanaka**  - Ultimate Breeder  
 _Akane Owari_ \- Ultimate Gymnast  
 **Hanamura Teruteru**  - Ultimate Cook  
 _Pekoyama Peko_  - Ultimate Swordswoman  
 _Saionji Hiyoko_ \- Ultimate Dancer  
 **Monokuma**  -- Headmaster  
 **Usami**  -- Senpai  
  


Dead

Not available - CAUSES OF DEATH: Unknown/Not Available

UP NEXT => CHPATER ONE "I WAS A TEENAGE GEM BOY" (Part one)


	11. Chapter 1 -- A horrfiying aftertaste

Sighing heavily, Citrine slowly looked up from the Electronic Student Handbook --which so happened to be attached to his limb enhancers external keyboard-- and saw the hotel’s courtyard, and it had by now had became dark.  
  
Citrine was sat alone a folding chair, unable to move his already petrified body.  
  
Is he… really doing this…?  
  
He could hardly believe this was reality. But nevertheless, it was. No matter how much I don’t want to believe it, I watched it happen with my own eyes, and even felt it.  
  
…It was undeniably and terrifyingly real.

But, it’s a reality far removed from his normality of daily life.

Kindergartening, bimonthly socials, fights with fellow citrine, strolling, taking the train, being scolded…

That kind of normal life was light years away now, in every sense.

He suddenly looked up, and saw the night sky, packed with stars. He could barely make out where his home was -- aptly named Homeworld. Where his fellow citrine were... where his life began and should've continued on.  
  
It was the first night he spent on the island -- on Earth entirely. On another planet. The night sky was completely different from the one he was used to… clear of stars, of mid flight starships and...  
  
It was a strangely beautiful night.  
  
As he stared absentmindedly at the sky, certain terrifying words floated in the back of his mind.

“A student who kills one of their friends can leave this island”...

After hearing these words, they -- the group of fifteen teenage earthlings and one, lone scared and afraid gem -- stood around in that park for a while. No one said a thing. And then, after a period of silence…

Everyone went their separate ways.

Night came soon after that. A beautiful night that could steal your breath away, and yet… the beauty of this Earth's night terrified him.  
  
It was just another reminder of how far he's been taken from what should have been a very simple gem mission.

An alarm chilled Citrine's core. " _Um, this is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… It is now 10PM. Night brings out the worst in people… If you walk outside, you may inadvertently come across a killer! And so, in order to quell you bastards’ worries, I have prepared separate cottages for each of you. You can sleep there in safety and comfort! I hope you like them! I strongly recommend you lock your doors up tight before going to bed. You never know who’s prowling about, scheming murder! Upupu… Bye-o-nara!"_

Shatters… He keeps spewing such sinister words. The discomfort in the air unnerved him.  
  
_Cottages, huh?_ Citrine thought, walked towards the soft and humble home -- with a small metal label.

"…FUSE!" The moment He entered my cottage, he collapsed onto the room bed **.** "…Why the fuse is this happening?!" The gem said in utter despair.  
  
_I was so troubled, I just yelled at myself…_ _I didn’t want to see anyone else anymore. If only I could stay here, alone, forever…_

 _There’s not one of them that I can trust…_  
  
Well, he doesn't know anything about them, so how can he trust them?  
  
The only one he could ever trust was himself -- no, even that’s not true.

To be completely honest… After hearing that stupid rule about how only someone who kills can leave… he felt there was a part of him that would do anything in order to leave this Diamond forsaken planet.

Suddenly, he heard a screaming voice. **  
**  
 "…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
It was… **his own voice.**  
  
"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
He screamed and screamed and screamed, and then he screamed some more.  
  
"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
_Why me…?_ _What did I do to deserve this?_  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA……" At long last, his voice cracked, and then faded away. All that he was left in was cold silence. But, it wasn’t  _complete_  silence. He could still hear the sound of the crashing waves from far away.  
  
They seemed to be whispering, “this is no longer the world you knew”.  
  
He was troubled once more.  
  
Why was he here? What was he doing here?

Citrine shut his eyes tightly. He couldn’t really sleep… that was simply un-gemlike of him. But he wanted to, even if only for a little while.  
  
He just needed one pause, one break from the madness.  
  
And then, if the next time he open my eyes the world returns to normal, that would be wonderful. If he awoke on Homeworld...  
  
With that faint hope burning his inside heart, he fell into light sleep…

**\---**

**MONO-AUTHOR THEATER**

Eh, let’s make this formal… To you bastards who started just “Sayonara Zetsubo: Gem Boy”… We’d like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts.  
To you bastards who are reading over the shoulder for “Sayonara Zetsubo: Gem Boy” from a friend… Since friendships can be ruined over unwanted actions, make sure to read this on your own device.  
I realize it took a while to get to the main story, but… I dare say you shall not be disappointed from now on! I promise you bastards an tremendously appealing world, worthy of being called “a fanfiction to be remembered”!  
So please, shake and tremble with anticipation! Well then, sit back and enjoy our presentation to its very end. 


	12. Chapter 1 -- Clumsy

Citrine woke up. Gem's don't need sleep, but after a stressful day -- no less a  _stressful_ night -- a light sleep felt much better. Citrine's mission changed -- from 'investigate the Earth for re-colonization plans, which includes Earthling school' to _survive. Survive like you never fusing survived before._

He stretched his leg -- well, his _limb enhancer_ \-- out. He needed to wake up.

By now, he realized that he was still in this nightmare. Which meant this 'nightmare' was actually a reality.

Citrine furrowed his brow.

"Anyway… I guess I’ll go check out what’s going on outside…" Citrine mumbled.

And that's when a terrifying thought came to his head.

_Would he dare kill someone?_

No- well, maybe. Perhaps? If he utterly and truly wanted to go home, he'd-

Would he?

Firstly, who just would he kill? Definitely not Komaeda -- he was too _useful._ Perhaps he would be a good assistant in the killing. Hiyoko? No, she was basically a pearl -- and he--

Whatever… he should just go.

He left the cottage -- which was quite comfy for sulking -- to see the others. Perhaps they're lunacy and stupidity would lighten his mood.

When he exited, he was greeted by none other than the mechanic -- what was his name? Souda?

Of course, it wasn't much of a greeting more of a--

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

\--a scream.

Citrine was startled, but not surprise. All Earthlings did were scream, defecate, and reproduce. He's been to deceased Pink Diamond's zoo - they were disgusted and stupid.

"Good morning." Citrine responded, smiling sarcastically.

Souda calmed down, looking at Citrine. "…Oh, ‘s only you, Hinata. Don’t surprise me like that."

"I should be saying that, you're the clod screaming at such an ungodly hour in the morning."

Souda blushed, rightfully embarrassed. "B…By the way… you seen it yet?" He groaned. "Ahhh… It’s such a pain… What’s up with that?!"

"What?" Citrine asked, confused.

"The bridges, y'know? Massive? Gates? Five of ‘em? Central Island?" Souda answered.

"Did something happen to those bridges?" Citrine asked again, close to getting frustrated with the Earthling.

Scream, defecate, and reproduce. He shouldn't get mad just... deal with it. Deal with the utter stupidity.

"Somethin’ sure did! That’s what I’m trying to tell you!"

"Then tell me!" Citrine snapped.

"T…Those 'monsters' are standing in front of the bridges…" Souda answered, stuttering. "They’re blocking them…"

Monokuma popped out of nowhere -- does he have teleportation abilities? -- to talk to them. "They’re not monsters, they’re Monobeasts."

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! HE’S HEEEEEEEERE!" Souda screamed, running behind Citrine. Which was a slight ego-boost to Citrine.

"The Monobeasts are Jabberwock Island’s guardians." Monokuma responded. "They’re there to help me keep you goblins in check and prevent you from crossing over to the other islands."

"So, they’re gatekeepers…" Citrine thought out loud. "In that case, we probably shouldn’t go near those bridges unprepared."

"Uu… what a pain… Can’t take it anymore…" Souda cried, face grower pale.

"You fool! Keep it together…! Your face is going all pale…!" Citrine called out.

"I can’t… I can’t keep it together." Souda admitted. "How can I enjoy a tropical vacation when monsters are probably about to eat me…!"

Citrine noticed the swordswoman making a beeline towards them out of the corner of his eye -- Pekoyama.

"…What’s all this noise you’re making?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Souda screamed some more. "GYAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE ELSE’S HEEEEEEERE!!"

 _Scream, defecate, and reproduce..._ Citrine was very close to physically reprimanding Souda. Screaming and crying behind his rear? Annoying! Pitiful!

Pekoyama glared at Souda. "I came all the way here just to call you. Don’t treat me like a monster…" She grumbled.

"…Eh? You came to call us?" Citrine asked, confused.

Pekoyama tilted her head. "I’ve been asked to. The two of you didn’t seem like you were going to show up, so I went looking for you." Pekoyama answered. "…We’re having a meeting. We’re waiting at the hotel restaurant. Come quickly."

"What’s this meeting about?" Citrine asked Souda, who was going away from his backside.

"Uwu… I’m out… I want nothing to do with it…" Souda cried. "I…I’M RUNNING AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He screamed, running towards an aimless direction.

"…Ah, hey! There’s nowhere to run to!" Citrine called after. His calls for him to stop were in vain. Souda ran away like the **useless Earthling he is** and disappeared.

Citrine shook his head, walking towards the restaurant, in complete and utter disappointment. Wait-- _disappointment?_

Why that?

He wasn't growing soft towards these Earthlings, was he?

He shook his head, and walked towards the restaurant.

HOTEL未来

Citrine entered the Hotel, just to see Ibuki in the lobby -- who was doing something on her e-Passport.

"Huh?" He chirped, looking at Ibuki. "I was told everyone’s already at the restaurant…"

Ibuki laughed, awkwardly. "Ibuki thought she could go over the school rules before everyone got here!" She stood, putting the e-Passport away to... somewhere. "But! Ibuki guesses it’s time to go."

She bounced her way over to Citrine. "Ready to go upstairs, Hedgehog-chan~?"

Citrine blushed, confused. "Hedge... Hedgehog-chan...?"

Ibuki snorted. "It's a nickname!" Ibuki smiled. "It's cuz your hair is spiky like a hedgehog's quils."

...Citrine had no idea what a hedgehog was.

Upstairs - Restaurant

Everyone was in the restaurant -- sans Souda of course.

"You’re late, Hinata…." Togami stated, looking at the arriving gem. "And what about Souda? Weren’t the two of you together?"

"He…" Citrine tried remembering where Souda went. It was difficult to remember an unremarkable Earthling. "Ran off to somewhere."

"Huh? Where to?" Owari asked.

"He said he was running away, but…" Citrine trailed off.

Tsumiki shook. "…Running away…? Is there somewhere we can run away to?" She mumble-asked, close to tears.

Saionji snickered. "He’s just a biiiiig weirdo! There’s nowhere to run away to!"

Nidai crossed his arms, sighing. "We can’t blame him, though… Not after what we’ve all witnessed yesterday."

Hanamura pulled a comb out of a back pocket, to style his hair. "Eh? What was that? Did something happen yesterday…?" He glanced his eyes towards to one of the Earthling females. "I won’t believe anything. I mean, that couldn’t possibly have been reality."

The tiny Earthling coughed. "Yep… there’s nothing to be gained by believing."

_That kind of attitude may be comfortable, but…_

"So, why have you gathered all of us here?" The redhead Koizumi asked Togami, standing near Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu.

"We will not start talking until Souda is here." Togami firmly told her.

"Ah, wait a second…" Citrine hummed, placing his hands on his hips. "So, it was you who gathered us here…?"

"Oooh!" Mioda chirped aloud. "It seems Ozoku-chan over there has something he wants to talk to everyone about!"

"What…" Citrine groaned. " _Is_ there to talk about?

Akane placed her hands together. "Isn’t it obvious?! It’s a strategy meeting about how to take down those monsters!"

"W…We can’t fight them…!" Tsumiki cried and whimpered, shaking close to Saionji. "They’re equipped with heavy firearms, aren’t they?!"

_Fire... arms? Should I take that literally, or some other way?_

"BULLETS CANNOT AND WILLNOT PIERCE MY **SPIRIT**!" Nidai boomed, energy flickering off him.

_Well. That's just plain ol' insanity._

"A keen observation, and well put… But let me offer some… advice… spirited one." Tanaka began, crossing his arms. "A **truly** strong person… also knows how to keep quiet."

"Heeeey! Let’s just get started already!" Saionji squealed. "Besides, it’s probably going to be some **worthless** pep-talk."

 _But everyone you all say is worthless..._ Citrine thought.

But... Citrine would have to admit, he enjoyed the Earthlings.

Stupid? Pathetic? Worthless? Yes.

But... they were scrappy, despite the bad hand existence has given them. Despite being a weaker species physically... they had a drive to live. And Citrine strangely enjoyed that.

And he doesn't know why.

"I’m not going to repeat it anymore…" Togami sighed. "I will not begin talking until everyone is here."

"Oh, fine! I get it! I’ll just go get him, then!" Koizumi groaned loudly, walking out of the restaurant. "Wait here! I’ll bring him over even if I have to tie him down!"

"Hoh hoh…. I’m a little jealous. I wouldn’t mind being tied up by Koizumi-san…" Hanamura said in a weird tone of voice. "Maybe I should run away too…" He said with a purr.

"Disgusting..." Kuzuryuu glare, mumbling in a horrified tone. "That's my _girlfriend,_ y'know."

Hanamura gave a terrified, most likely by Kuzuryuu's rank and status. "...Juuuust kidding!" He said in a joking tone.

 _Girlfriend?_ Citrine thought. _What was that...?_

"Well, then. Until everyone is here, I suggest we make use of the time and have breakfast." Togami commanded. "Let’s eat!"

The moment he was done talking, Togami started devouring the mountain of food on the tables in front of the group.

"…Wait, where did all that nutrients come from?" Citrine asked, confused.

Komaeda walked over to the gem, smiling warmly. "When I came here this morning, it was already here."

Tsumiki fumbled her hands together, smiling for a change of pace. "Ah, they even have shrimps and crabs!"

Saionji groaned. "Eating shrimps and crabs is such a paaaain! I hate them! Almost as much as I hate Tsumiki’s shady body."

Tsumiki looked at the smaller female. "A…Almost as much…? Eh? Eh?"

"Yep. That body right there." Saionji confirmed.

Saionji laughs. "Heeheehee… you’re probably used to it by now, aren’t you?" She said, venom on her lips and tongue.

Pekoyama patted Saionji on the head, clearly trying to stop her bullying. "That’s enough." She told the dancer calmly.

Mioda laughed, eating a strange circular food. "Ah, Eureka! It was Hana-chan who made all this food, right!?"

"Hmhmhm…" Hanamura hummed. "Unfortunately, it wasn’t me. That is,  _my_  food couldn’t possibly be this awful."

"…Awful?" Owari asked, munching down on food. "It’s as good as any normal food."

"Normal…?" Hanamura repeated. "The food I make has been called 'The Tastiest Food in the World'. Compared to that, this 'normal' food is utterly worthless. The comparison itself is nonsense!" Hanamura ranted. "Comparing  _me_  to such low-level  _fodder_? I’m quite offended!"

"Hey, don’t get so upset…"

"When you actually get to try my food, you will be  _astounded_!" Hanamura said in a fancy, almost sassy voice.

Pekoyama tilted her head. "What do you mean?" The swordswoman asked.

"It won’t just be your jaw that drops!" Hanamura said bombastically. "Your underpants are gonna fall off too! Even your black thong, Pekoyama-san!" He said with a wink.

_A thong? What was that?_

Pekoyama blushed madly. "…Y…You bastard! How did you…?!"

_Whatever it was, it sounds like Hanamura hit the nail on the head._

"But, who if not Hanamura-san was it who made this food?" Sonia shuddered.

"It must’ve been that Monokuma after all!" Mioda assumed. It was weird hearing her refer to someone without a weird nickname or that honorific - chan. What did that mean anyways?

"…Can we really trust this food if it was made by that stuffed doll?" Citrine asked, wondering.

"I am just in the process of checking for poison, to ease your minds." Togami answered, eating the food.

_The way you’re eating… is a little too… enthusiastic… for simple poison-checking… or is that a skill Earthlings have?_

Citrine turned his head towards the entrance, seeing Koizumi entering, pulling Souda along inside. "Have I kept you waiting? I brought him!" She announced, throwing Souda into the room.

Souda was scared. Trembling.

...Citrine wanted to take everything he thought about Earthlings back upon seeing this.

"Hey, don’t tremble like that! Aren’t you embarrassed as a man?!" Koizumi snapped.

"S…Stop it… Don’t pull me… You’re gonna rip my sleeves off…" Souda cried, pulling his helmet-like thing over his face.

"Kyahaha!" Saionji laughed. "He looks tough but he’s really a scaredy-cat!"

"I wonder if he’s gonna be alright…" Saionji asked. "People who act like that often turn out to be the first victims, you know?" She stated bleakly, looking around.

"L…Let me goooooooooo!!" Souda cried, freaking out.

Everyone stopped when they heard a crashing noise.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was Tsumiki, fallen over. Her lanky legs exposed and restricted by cords, tears welling up in her eyes, her... sexual organs barely visible by a thin wall of cloth? Was that what Citrine was seeing with his own two, beautiful and intelegent eyes?

Gross! Absolutely fusing disgusting! He _knew_ Earthlings' reproduce sexually -- b-but with th-those sexual organs?

Citrine was close to poofing!

"Hawa… hawawawa…!" Tsumiki freaked out. "I…I fell down and I can’t get up!"

"T…That goes a bit beyond _'fell down'_!" Citrine exclaimed, horrified by the mere sight of it.

Togami was flabbergasted. "How can you fall down… _and end up like_ _that_?!"

Hanamura, laughing, was obviously excited. "Oh, but I am happy! So happy!"

Tsumiki finally bursted to tears. "Noooo! It’s too embarrassing! S…Someone, help me!"

Koziumi kneeled down, helping Tsumiki with the cords warping her legs. "A…Anyway, let’s help her!"

Komaeda, clearly embarrassed, helping the nurse up. "T…Tsumiki-san… are you alright?" He asked, worried.

Tsumiki, with legs now freed, stood, whipping tears out of her eyes. "Uwu… I feel like my head split open… but I’m fine…" She mumbled.

"That doesn’t sound fine at all…!" Citrine squawked, even if he was alien to human biology (literally), even _he_ knew that was a bad thing.

Koizumi smiled, probably happy the girl was in a better position. "But… that went far beyond being clumsy. The way you fell down takes some  _skill_."

"More importantly… everyone is here now, right? Shouldn’t we begin?" Nanami stated, looking at Togami.

"She’s right. Loathe as I am to interrupt breakfast, it’s time to start this meeting." Togami stated.

_Finally, we’re starting… That took way too long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw fuse is basically fuck so like


End file.
